Dark Yugi
by DannyGMasteR
Summary: Mi primer fan-fiction: Hace un año que Yugi dijo adiós para siempre al faraón Atemu. Sin embargo, ahora las pesadillas han vuelto, y Yugi sueña que Yatimu sufre. Además un misterioso asesino de duelistas va tras Yugi y Kaiba, ¿qué está sucediendo?...
1. 00  Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos sino del maestro Takahashi Kazuki, si míos fueran de seguro jamás habría permitido que los europeos retrocaran mi historia, cambiando nombres y cortando escenas aquí y allá. _Bff..._

**ADVERTENCIA DE SALUBRIDAD:**

Por favor, lea este fan-fic a una distancia adecuada de su monitor y con una iluminación moderada, de ese modo sus ojos seguirán sanos y podrá seguir leyendo fics hasta morir. Si no hace usted caso de esta advertencia, las consecuencias en el futuro podrían ser fatales, para su vista, claro está.

**Dark Yugi (Yami Yugi)**

**Prólogo**

Yatimu abrió los ojos, e intentó respirar desesperadamente. Pero no podía, probablemente debido a que el lugar donde se encontraba carecía de una atmósfera que permitiera a alguien siquiera tomar una bocanada de aire. Extrañamente, seguía vivo, probablemente no necesitara respirar, suponiendo, claro está, que siguiera con vida.

Miró a su alrededor. Un vacío indescriptible lo rodeaba, un vacío negro, profundo, casi inexistente. Parecía flotar en algún lugar más allá del tiempo y del espacio, un sitio donde la materia posiblemente no existía. No existía nada, excepto tal vez él mismo. Se miró, y se sorprendió, pues esperando ver un cuerpo y cuatro extremidades, no vio absolutamente nada. Al parecer, Yatimu no tenía cuerpo alguno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber mirado hacia abajo.

Pero sí recordaba su nombre. Recordaba quién era. Tenía un pasado, un pasado lleno de luz, pero a su vez de oscuridad. Un pasado lleno de aventuras, de incontables acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida completamente. Yatimu intentó hablar, mas no consiguió articular palabra alguna, sin embargo, comenzaba a entender cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Lo último que Yatimu recordaba, y estaba fresco en su memoria, ahora que lo veía claramente, era la imagen de varias personas. Cuatro rostros que lo miraban, con lágrimas en los ojos, como si estuviesen diciendo adiós. Como si estuviesen tristes, no deseando que Yatimu se fuera, hubiese ido a donde hubiese ido. Pero Yatimu tenía que irse, aunque no recordaba exactamente por qué. Su memoria aún se encontraba un poco difusa. Pero el rostro que más recordaba le parecía demasiado bien conocido. Yugi.

La palabra apareció en su mente bruscamente. Yugi. Obviamente, tenía que ser el nombre de una persona. De esa persona, el chico de pelo puntiagudo que lloraba mientras lo veía alejarse lentamente. A su alrededor también se encontraban otros jóvenes, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, un chico de pelo rubio y otro chico de pelo castaño. Varios nombres aparecieron, dibujados sobre la imagen que no abandonaba su mente, sobre la cabeza de cada persona. Anzu, Jounouchi, Yugi y Honda.

Ellos todos debían haber tenido un vínculo muy especial con Yatimu, ya que evidentemente lamentaban su partida. _Nakama_. La palabra se dibujo lentamente, en letras muy grandes, sobre la cabeza de todos ellos. ¡Ellos eran sus amigos!

Como una avalancha, todos los recuerdos de Yatimu comenzaron a volver, uno tras otro. Recordó claramente una especie de laberinto, lleno de puertas metálicas y escaleras que carecían completamente de sentido. Recordó una ciudad antigua. Recordó una ciudad mucho más moderna. Recordó las cartas.

El duelo de monstruos, posiblemente el juego de cartas coleccionables más grande que haya conocido el mundo que Yatimu había dejado. Un mundo lleno de gente, lleno de fanáticos del juego, un mundo lleno, por sobre todas las cosas, de oscuridad. Oscuridad enmascarada en los corazones de muchas personas, si bien pocas en comparación con el resto de la población mundial. Personas que Yatimu había decidido en vida combatir. Y combatiéndolas se había convertido en el rey de los juegos.

Justamente pensando en ello, una luz mortecina apareció, allá, muy a lo lejos, llamando poderosamente la atención del joven faraón. ¡Faraón! Ahora Yatimu recordaba todo. Yatimu comenzó a moverse, o esa sensación le dio. Mientras la luz se acercaba, o sería él quien se acercaba a la luz, comenzó a recordar que en vida pasada había sido el faraón de Egipto. Como faraón también había tenido que enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal y a Zork, el rey del inframundo, un gigantesco demonio que Yatimu derrotó dos veces, la primera encerrándolo y borrando su memoria en el proceso, encerrándose él a su vez durante 5000 años. La segunda, junto a sus cuatro amigos, que le recordaron su nombre y con él pudo vencer al malvado Zork nuevamente.

Entonces Yatimu había tenido que abandonar la Tierra. Y había aparecido en este lugar oscuro y misterioso.

La luz se acercó más y más, y Yatimu al fin pudo distinguir que se trataba de una especie de pirámide dorada que resplandecía con luz propia.

La enorme puerta se abrió, y Yatimu, intrigado, avanzó hacia el interior de la pirámide.

-X_X-

_**Nota post-writing**_: Hasta me inventé el término... XD. Holaaa, qué tal, iniciándome en esto de los fan-fics. Mi nombre es Danny G. Master, bueno, en realidad mi nickname, pero al diablo... dar tu nombre real en el mundo en que vivimos equivale a brindarle a tus enemigos una herramienta para tu destrucción. Es casi tan peligroso como colocar todos tus datos personales en Facebook (algo que no haré nunca en mi vida, por las dudas, tengo enemigos malvados en todas partes!, O.O)

Pues en este mi primer fan-fiction sobre Yu-Gi-Oh!, ya lo vieron, Yatimu en lugar de Athem, y posteriormente comprobarán que utilizo los nombres de todos los personajes en el japonés original en lugar de la versión americana (Ejemplo: Pegasus J. Crawford en lugar de Maximillion Pegasus), para darle su toque pintoresco a mi trabajo. Sí, prefiero el manga al anime, y ciertamente me gusta más la forma en que pintan a Yami-Yugi en el manga que en la serie animada. En el manga lo ves y te dices "es un psicópata", en el anime lo ves y te dices "tiene pinta de héroe, clásico".

La verdad he leído muchos otros fan-fics, pero bueno, a cada fan le dejamos su opinión. Hablando de fics, de todos los que he leído, y quizás sea casualidad (pero no me apetece leerme los miles y miles de trabajos que hay en ) en ninguno he visto, mencionada siquiera, la palabra "duelo". Y me he decidido a escribir yo mismo este fan-fiction, Dark Yugi (clásico, ¿no creen?) donde me parece una buena idea introducir aunque sea un solo duelo (mentira, habrán muchos más). ¡Me encanta narrar duelos! Así que, si hay algún fan de Yu-Gi-Oh! Que desee ver un featured-duel, quizás quiera echarle una ojeada a este intento de mini-novela.

**Con los mejores deseos, Danny G. Master****  
**


	2. 01 El cazador de reyes

Capítulo 01 – El cazador de reyes

— ¡!

Fue un grito desgarrador, agudo, que probablemente despertó a todo el vecindario. Cualquiera diría que alguien estaba siendo torturado salvajemente. No era esto del todo cierto, aunque bien podría serlo, dada la intensidad de los gritos. No fue solamente uno, puesto que cinco segundos después la misma persona volvió a gritar.

Si hubiese alguna persona merodeando por aquella oscura calle esa media noche, probablemente hubiese decidido irse de ahí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, si esa persona fuese lo suficientemente valiente, quizás se aventurara a descubrir el origen de tan horrendas lamentaciones. Escucharía el siguiente grito, y se dirigiría corriendo al edificio más cercano, el que hacía esquina, pintado amarillo, con techos verdes, y que por su apariencia tenía que ser una tienda. "GAME" se podía leer sobre la entrada, en letras grandes.

Una tienda de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos. La entrada por supuesto estaba cerrada con llave, pero si nuestro valiente personaje hubiese hallado la forma de entrar, habría tenido que, siguiendo un nuevo gemido, subir las escaleras de la trastienda, para encontrar un par de habitaciones en la planta superior. En la primera, un anciano de pelo puntiagudo y extraño durmiendo muy tranquilamente. No, obviamente aquí no puede ser.

Sin embargo, en la segunda habitación, encontraría la respuesta.

Era una habitación que sin duda tenía todas las características de ser la habitación de un chico normal. La pared estaba pintada de azul, como casi toda la casa. Había un escritorio con una computadora, un armario lleno de ropa, y junto a este, una cama. Pero qué visión para nuestro invisible personaje, pues en la cama se hallaba, gritando en sueños debido a una agónica pesadilla, un chico de unos 14 o 15 años, vestido con una pijama blanca. El chico tenía el pelo negro purpúreo, y varias hebras de pelo rubias sobresalían sobre su frente. ¿Qué clase de horrible pesadilla podría causar que ese pobre muchacho gritase de esa manera?

De pronto el chico despertó, y si nuestro personaje hubiese estado allí, se hubiese llevado un buen susto, así que mejor hagamos como si nunca hubiese existido.

Sudoroso, asustado y confundido, el chico se escurrió de las sábanas y se levantó, con la mirada apesadumbrada por el cansancio. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo oscuro a medianoche, dirigiéndose probablemente hacia el baño con el fin de refrescarse con un poco de agua en la cara. Cuando pasaba cerca de la habitación del abuelo, la puerta se abrió y el anciano vio al chico, deteniéndolo.

— Yugi, ¿has sido tú quien ha gritado? — preguntó el anciano al muchacho. Yugi lo miró fijamente, entristecido.

— Sí, supongo, abuelito. De repente las pesadillas han vuelto, y es que inexplicablemente todas las noches vuelvo a verlo.

— ¿Al faraón? — preguntó el abuelo. Yugi asintió.

— Estoy realmente preocupado. Solamente ha pasado un año desde que se fue, pero lo extraño. Cada vez que aparece en mis sueños, siempre se va y es absorbido por una gran oscuridad, y sufre, grita amargamente. No soy yo quien sufre, sino él, cuando doy esos gritos.

— Pero, Yugi, tu vínculo con el faraón se rompió cuando ambos tuvieron ese encuentro final. ¿Cómo es posible que aún puedas sentir lo que siente Yatimu? Así se llamaba, ¿no?

Yugi bajó la cabeza. No lo sabía, no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. Por supuesto, no las iba a obtener si no hacía nada. Las pesadillas no podían continuar, o nunca podría volver a dormir como dios manda.

— Abuelito, ¿tienes idea de cómo contactar a Ichizu?

— Eso creo, Yugi, tengo que revisar en mi agenda de teléfonos. — El abuelo sonrió intentando alegrar a su nieto — ¡Ah, vamos Yugi! Levanta esos ánimos. Creo que todo lo que necesitas es un buen duelo para liberar las tensiones.

— Ahora que lo dices, abuelo, no he tenido un duelo en mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes de algún torneo donde pueda meterme?

— ¿A tu nivel? Claro que no, nieto. Sabes que eres el rey de los juegos, así que tu lugar está en los campeonatos mundiales y de ese tipo.

— Pero abuelo, ¿nunca has pensado que es mucho más divertido enseñar a los demás cómo jugar al Duelo de Monstruos que solo pelear con gente presumida que se las da de ser mejores que tú?

— Mi nieto, no tiene sentido pelear con gente débil solo para enseñarle un par de trucos del juego. Ninguno de esos aficionados que vienen a mi tienda todos los días duraría más de tres turnos peleando contigo, ¿entiendes?

— Tal vez tengas razón — dijo Yugi, con la mirada perdida. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación — Intentaré dormir. Buenas noches, abuelito.

Sugoroku Muto se quedó mirando a su nieto, con los ojos llorosos. Estaba tan orgulloso de él, atravesando ese problema de las pesadillas, y a la vez sonriendo, y deseando tener duelos. Así era su nieto. El anciano bostezó, y se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente cansado. Pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente, entró en su alcoba nuevamente y se metió en la cama.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, sin que Yugi volviera a tener pesadillas.

A las 7:20 AM, la computadora personal de Yugi se encendió automáticamente, y emitió el acostumbrado sonido que Yugi había programado hiciera para despertarlo. Saltando de la cama y desperezándose, Yugi se acercó a la computadora y comprobó la pantalla. Una pequeña ventana parpadeaba, mostrando la imagen de un sobre. Aquello solo podía significar que tenía un correo nuevo.

Yugi movió el puntero del mouse e hizo clic sobre la imagen del sobre. Instantáneamente, un programa de reproducción de vídeo se activó, mostrando en la pantalla completa el rostro de un hombre con un bigote negro y tupido que llevaba espejuelos oscuros. El tipo vestía de negro y no parecía muy amigable.

— Es usted Muto Yugi? — preguntó el personaje a través del interfono.

— Sí, soy yo — respondió Yugi, aún medio dormido.

— El señor Pegasus J. Crawford desea hablar con usted.

Eso despertó a Yugi por completo. ¿¡Pegasus!

Pegasus J. Crawford era un enigmático hombre de pelo largo y blanco, el cual siempre le tapaba su ojo derecho. Este hombre anteriormente había puesto en peligro la vida de Yugi y de su abuelito, sin embargo Yugi había logrado derrotarlo y había salvado al mundo. Ahora Crawford lo llamaba, ¿por qué? Sería mejor que lo averiguara.

— Muy bien, que así sea — dijo Yugi, con el ceño fruncido. El hombre murmuró un asentimiento y la pantalla cambió, mostrando el sonriente rostro, el rostro que Yugi durante gran parte de su vida había odiado tanto. — Qué quieres de mí esta vez, Pegasus?

— Oh, Yugi-kun, qué manera de saludar a tu viejo amigo Pegasus — dijo Pegasus en un tono ofendido, sin dejar por ello de sonreír. Levantó una mano, en la que sostenía una fina copa de vino. Bebió un sorbo y luego continuó — Solo quería saludarte, y preguntarte si no has recibido casualmente un correo electrónico muy extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Pegasus?

La expresión de Pegasus cambió, ahora el hombre mostraba cierta preocupación.

— Últimamente, según he podido comprobar, ha aparecido una especie de cazador de duelistas — dijo Pegasus frunciendo el ceño. Yugi lo miró extrañado — No solo de cualquier duelista, sino de los campeones del Duelo de Monstruos. Como sabes se han realizado torneos internacionales desde hace varios años. Bueno, alguien ha estado enviando correos a los ganadores de esos torneos, a los Reyes de los Juegos anteriores a ti, Yugi, retándolos a luchar. Los duelistas aceptan por alguna razón, y todos han desaparecido misteriosamente, presumo, luego de haber peleado con ese misterioso Cazador de Yu-Gi-Oh's. Ha pasado por cada país del mundo, derrotando y matando, debo inferir, a los mejores duelistas. Y me temo que ha terminado con casi todos, excepto con dos, el inmediato anterior a ti, y tú mismo, claro está.

Pegasus hizo una pausa para que sus palabras hicieran efecto en Yugi, quien se había quedado mudo del asombro. Volvió a tomar algo de vino, y continuó.

— El otro duelista que aún sigue con vida es nuestro "querido" amigo Kaiba Seto, y presumo que muy pronto, si no ha sucedido ya, recibirá el e-mail con el reto de ese "Mata-reyes". Te preguntarás por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto, pues, lo cierto es que, suponiendo que el resto de los duelistas estén muertos, tú mi buen Yugi y Kaiba son los mejores duelistas del mundo, y sus poderosas mentes no deben ser, emmm, desperdiciadas, de una forma tan simple. No estoy diciendo que no seas capaz de derrotar a ese sujeto, Yugi, siendo el actual rey de los juegos, pero no quiero correr riesgos, y aunque me moleste decirlo, tampoco con Kaiba.

— Entiendo todo eso, Pegasus, pero, ¿qué piensas hacer, aparte de avisarme?

— Es por eso que te he llamado. Ya sabes que Kaiba no puede verme ni en pintura, así que tú deberías intentar convencerlo para que te ayude a investigar a ese extraño sujeto que pretende matarlos a ustedes dos. ¿Qué me dices?

Yugi lo meditó un momento. Realmente, no tenía ninguna razón para no creerle a Pegasus. Con llamar a Kaiba debería bastar. Si Kaiba o él recibían algún mensaje, deberían estar preparados para tomar ese reto.

— De acuerdo, Pegasus, hablaré con Kaiba. Aunque, conociéndolo, no creo que crea todo lo que has dicho. Dirá que no le hagamos perder el tiempo y esas cosas.

— Por tu bien y el de Kaiba, Yugi-kun, debes hacer que Kaiba entre en razón — le dijo Pegasus, más serio que nunca — No queremos que el actual rey de los Juegos muera. ¿Quién va a salvar a la humanidad entonces?

Pegasus cortó la comunicación, y dejó a Yugi solo con sus pensamientos. El reloj marcaba las 8:23AM.

Nota post-writing:

¡First chapter, terminado!

Pasé trabajo, como siempre, y es que quiero que todo me salga perfecto, a pesar de que siempre resulta una m...

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Kaiba y algo muy inesperado o tal vez no bueno...

Me encanta este fan-fic, y tengo proyectos de escribir otro. Y ya no escribiré más fan-fictions, eso creo, me gusta usar mis propios personajes y no los de otros.

Por cierto, hablando de fan-fics recientemente terminé de leerme James Potter y la Encrucijada de los Mayores, ¡un fic de Harry Potter! Y simplemente es uno de los mejores fan-fiction que he leído, gente, si a alguien le gusta HP y si no también léanlo que está SUPER GENIAL (El fan-fiction casi se pone a la altura de las originales vamos)

¡Y chau!


	3. 02 La decisión de Kaiba

**02 - La decision de Kaiba**

Kaiba Corp. tenía cientos de sucursales y oficinas en toda ciudad Domino, la ciudad natal de Yugi. Esta influyente corporación era número 1 en cuanto a producción de videojuegos se trataba del mundo, y aunque antiguamente estuvo dedicada a la fabricación de armas para la guerra, el actual director modificó por completo el camino de la empresa.

El presidente de la Corporación Kaiba era Kaiba Seto, un millonario joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules. No solo era un genio de la informática y la técnica, sino que también era un experto en todo tipo de juegos, incluido por supuesto el Duelo de Monstruos. No por gusto era el segundo mejor del mundo en ese juego, siendo el primero como ya sabemos su eterno rival, quizá su único y mejor amigo, Muto Yugi.

Seto solía ser arisco y casi nunca sonreía, y lo cierto es que no había cambiado en nada, según pudo notar Yugi cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

El despacho de Kaiba se hallaba en lo alto del edificio principal de Kaiba Corp., un rascacielos de más de 100 pisos de altura, todo de color azul y en cuya cúpula se podía ver una enorme estatua del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, que parecía dormitar sobre lo alto de la torre. Este mítico dragón, además de ser su carta favorita, tenía un vínculo muy especial con Seto, un vínculo que trascendía los tiempos remontándose hasta una de las vidas pasadas del millonario, en la que había sido parte de la corte de Yatimu, el faraón, rey del Nilo.

Ahora, Kaiba miraba incrédulo a Yugi, sentado cómodamente en su silla de oficina, detrás del escritorio de color gris donde reposaba una computadora, cuya pantalla no podía ser divisada por Yugi. Seto vestía su habitual atuendo, un abrigo y un pantalón negros, botas rojas, y un sobretodo blanco que le daba un aire de superioridad suprema. Yugi iba vestido con una camisa azul y un pantalón de un tono más oscuro, y calzaba sus acostumbrados zapatos negros.

A Kaiba le costaba acostumbrarse a ver a Yugi sin su rompecabezas milenario, el cual siempre llevaba al cuello. Kaiba no entendía, ni quería entender, por qué Yugi ya no lo llevaba, no es que le importara demasiado. Solo en estos últimos años Kaiba había comprendido que realmente existían fuerzas más allá de su comprensión y control, y ciertamente eso había influido mucho en el drástico cambio en su personalidad que cualquiera que lo conociera habría notado desde un principio.

- Me extraña que hayas decidido venir, Yugi, y realmente no sé por qué decidí recibirte. Sea lo que sea, habla rápido. Estoy muy ocupado dirigiendo una empresa, aunque es tonto que lo diga dado que eso ya deberías saberlo.

- Kaiba-kun - le dijo Yugi, buscando las palabras con las que explicaría a Kaiba la situación - Para ir directo al grano, ¿has recibido algún reto últimamente?

Kaiba miró a Yugi con incredulidad.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Yugi le relató brevemente lo que Pegasus le había explicado, no mencionando a Crawford como la persona que se lo advirtió.

- ¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso, Yugi?

- Kaiba, eso no importa ahora - dijo Yugi - Lo que importa es que alguien allá afuera pronto vendrá por ti, debes estar alerta.

Se hizo silencio, durante el cuál nadie movió ni un músculo. Entonces, como si alguien hubiera reanudado la reproducción, Kaiba Seto estalló en una sarcástica carcajada, confundiendo a Yugi por completo.

- Yugi, Yugi - le dijo Kaiba, recuperando la compostura - No estás pensando las cosas con claridad. Je, es obvio que, aunque esa sarta de tonterías sea cierta, nadie puede ser capaz de derrotarme a mí, y menos a ti. Los otros duelistas dejaron de ser los mejores hace mucho, probablemente no hubieran jugado un juego en mucho tiempo. ¡Pero nosotros somos los mejores del mundo, Yugi! ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede derrotarnos!

- Kaiba...

- Aprecio tu preocupación, Yugi, pero no hay amenaza alguna. Puedes irte si quieres.

- Mm, Kaiba, deberías entender, pero de acuerdo. Solo asegúrate de no hacer caso de ningún reto que te envíen, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, Yugi abandonó la oficina.

Kaiba se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Instintivamente, encendió la computadora.

Observó cómo se iniciaba el sistema, y luego de 12 segundos se dispuso a introducir la contraseña. _Kisara._ Soñaba con una chica con ese nombre casi todas las noches.

Comprobó entonces, algo extrañado, que tenía correo. El remitente era completamente desconocido para él. Se sintió inseguro, pero finalmente decidió abrir la misiva.

_Querido señor Kaiba:_

_Mi nombre es Unknow. Usted y yo tendremos un duelo esta noche, de otro modo, usted morirá. No hablo en broma, y para demostrarlo, uno de sus trabajadores morirá hoy a las 12:12. Si no se presenta en el Domino Park a las 00 horas, usted y su hermano podrían sufrir un accidente inesperado y completamente ilógico. __Esperando que cumpla con lo estipulado, _

_ Unknow_

Kaiba simplemente no podía creerlo. Yugi, después de todo, tenía razón. Comprobó su reloj, eran las 12:11. Si las estipulaciones de este Desconocido eran ciertas, dentro de 1 minuto, alguien iba a morir. Seto no sabía qué creer, pero, ciertamente, no estaba seguro.

De un salto, Kaiba se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina, justo para toparse con uno de sus guardas personales.

- Kaiba-sama, - dijo el hombre, vestido como casi todos sus hombres, con smoking. Debía tener unos treinta años, no llevaba bigote, y Kaiba no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Sin embargo no le dio importancia, pues él no recordaba a casi ninguno de sus trabajadores. - ¿Sucede algo?

- No sucede nada - dijo Kaiba, y frunció el ceño - Pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere dec...? ¡CUIDADO, SEÑOR KAI...!

Pero el hombre no completó la frase. Kaiba contempló estupefacto cómo una flecha cortaba el aire, pasando a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, para luego clavarse justo en el pecho del otro hombre, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo de bruces.

Instintivamente Kaiba se giró y no vio otra cosa sino un pasillo vacío, lleno de puertas cerradas. Seto Kaiba echó entonces a correr lo más rápido que podía, a la vez que accionaba un botón en la manga derecha de su abrigo. Este interruptor daría la alarma a todos los guardias en el edificio, alertándolos de cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Kaiba dio la vuelta a la derecha al llegar al final del pasillo, y siguió corriendo sin lograr ver quién había disparado la saeta.

- _Kaiba-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?_

Oyó Kaiba la voz de Rogers, el jefe de la guardia del edificio. Provenía de un micrófono oculto en uno de los botones del cuello del abrigo de Kaiba.

- Hay un intruso en el edificio - dijo Kaiba de una forma demasiado calmada para ser una emergencia - Bloqueen todas las salidas y revisen a todo el personal. Buscamos al portador de una ballesta o un arma capaz de lanzar flechas a larga distancia.

- _Sí, Kaiba-sama. ¡No se preocupe! Concéntrese en ponerse a salvo, ¡por favor!_

Pero Kaiba no quería, y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Realmente alguien, presumiblemente Unknow, había entrado furtivamente en su empresa, y había intentado matarlo.

¡Pero un momento! Pensó Kaiba. "Si la intención de ese sujeto era matarme, bien podría haberme alcanzado con esa flecha y escapar como lo ha hecho hasta ahora."

Kaiba encontró el ascensor, pulsó el botón de bajar, y lo tomó. Una vez dentro, pulsó el botón de la planta baja. El aparato se puso en movimiento.

"Eso quiere decir," continuó Kaiba sus cavilaciones "Que ese atentado no iba dirigido a mí, sino a mi subordinado. ¡Tal y como dijo en ese extraño mensaje, uno de mis hombres murió! ¿Quién es ese sujeto, será que quiere demostrarme que tiene todo el poder para matarme si me niego a tener un duelo con él? ¡Ja, no se saldrá con la suya!"

El ascensor se detuvo con un sonido, y las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo a Kaiba penetrar en el lobby de Kaiba Corp. Una gran fuente con motivo Dragón Blanco destacaba en el centro. Todo era azul y blanco en Kaiba Corp.

Las puertas de cristal habían sido selladas por gruesos barrotes de acero, y más de 20 guardias de seguridad se encontraban custodiando la zona. Mucha gente se hallaba en el salón, afligidos porque habían sido encerrados sin explicación de ningún tipo.

Kaiba observó de punta a cabo la escena. "Este va a ser un día difícil" pensó, y se preparó para dar un discurso de disculpa a todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería cercana, Yugi se hallaba junto a Jounouchi y Honda, dos de sus mejores amigos, sentado en una mesa mientras todos comían hamburguesas.

- Entonces, Yugi - decía Honda - ¿Estás diciendo que hay alguien que quiere matarte a ti y a Kaiba?

- Eso lo resume - dijo Yugi, con la mirada perdida.

- AH, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Yugi - dijo Jounouchi, sonriente - ¡Tu siempre derrotas a los tipos malos!

- Eso mismo me dijo Kaiba, aunque no de ese modo - dijo Yugi, y miró a sus amigos, - sin embargo no sé qué creer.

- Bah, has lidiado con demonios y con reyes del inframundo, Yugi - dijo Jounouchi - No creo que un simple asesino vaya a causar demasiado daño.

- Pero, a juzgar por la forma en que Pegasus me habló... parecía realmente preocupado.

- Bah, nunca confié del todo en ese Pegasus - dijo Honda - Quizás esto no sea más que una simple jugarreta. Creo que te has dejado llevar, Yugi.

- ¡Honda-kun, esto es serio! - dijo Yugi, poniéndose de pie - Hay gente muerta en todo este asunto. No quiero que Kaiba muera, y yo tampoco quiero morir.

- Lo que tú digas, Yugi, aunque yo creo que preocuparte no es más que una pérdida de tiempo.

- Emm, disculpen - llamó su atención una voz conocida. Los chicos levantaron la mirada y pudieron ver a una chica que todos conocían. Era Anzu.

- ¡Anzu-chan! - exclamaron los tres a la vez, invitándola Yugi a sentarse junto a él. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, dijo Anzu, sentándose, y luego hizo como si recordara algo - ¡Ah, toma, Yugi! Un desconocido me lo entregó, diciendo que es para ti.

Anzu sacó del bolsillo derecho de su suéter un sobre muy extraño, y se lo entregó a Yugi. Era de color negro, y había sido sellado con una marca de cera con las letras: _UNK_.

Yugi abrió el sobre, extrañado. Adentro, una pequeña nota, escrita en una letra completamente desconocida.

_Querido señor Muto:_

_Mi nombre es Unknow. Usted y yo tendremos un duelo esta noche, de otro modo, usted morirá. No hablo en broma, y para demostrarlo, una de las personas del lugar donde se encuentra morirá a las 12:13. Si no se presenta en el Domino Hall a las 00 horas completamente solo, usted y sus amigos podrían sufrir un accidente inesperado y completamente ilógico. __Esperando que cumpla con lo estipulado, _

_Unknow_

Yugi leyó la carta estupefacto, y luego se la pasó a sus amigos.

En Kaiba Corp., no habían tenido suerte, y el sujeto parecía haber escapado. Kaiba estaba que rabiaba, caminando de un lado a otro, en su oficina. Había estado ocupado pensando en la nota de su nuevo enemigo jurado, ese desconocido Unknow (valga la redundancia).

Se había escapado delante de sus propias narices.

"Maldito seas, Unknow. No puedo permitir que esto continúe. Si tengo que desempolvar mi baraja, ¡entonces aceptaré tu desafío!"

De vuelta con Yugi...

- Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de broma - dijo Anzu, horrorizada, cuando todos hubieron leído la carta.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son, las 12:12 - dijo Jounouchi, consultando su reloj.

Yugi se puso de pie y miró a todos lados con nerviosismo. Había alrededor de 20 personas en la cafetería en ese momento, ¿realmente alguien iba a ser asesinado ahora? Yugi no sabía qué hacer. Quizás fuera una broma, pero... A Yugi se le acababa el tiempo.

El reloj marcó las 12:13.

**Nota post-writing**: ¡Yush! Capítulo 2, completado. Jejejejejejejjejejejeje, qué momento de tensión en este instante. ¿Será capaz Unknow de en tan solo un minuto salir de Kaiba Corp. sin ser visto y matar a alguien justo en frente de Yugi y sus amigos? ¿Y quién es este Unknow del cuál solo sabemos es el cazador de duelistas? ¿Será estúpido, que ha citado a Yugi a Kaiba a dos lugares diferentes a la misma hora? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

AH, perdonen los grandes espacios mi navegador me la ha jugado... X:_:X (Qué emoticonos más raros me invento... Este es el de un extraterrestre

o el de alguien que está muy molesto.

**Anuncio de mi otro Fan-fic:**

**_Ojos Azules_**

Un título interesante, no creen? Apuesto a que creen que se trata de Kaiba. Pues no se equivocan, aunque en lo personal no creo que se centre solo en Kaiba. Veamos, no es mi personaje favorito, ni siquiera es de _Yu-Gi-Oh! en cuestión. _Verán, este, que promete al menos para mí ser mi MEJOR FAN-FICTION en el mundo (después de **este**), es un cross-over entre las cuatro sagas (Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, 5D's, y la menos conocida, R) pero centrado en la 5D's. El protagonista será Yusei, junto a Aki, Jack, Crow y Ruka (o sea, los 5 Dragones) que deberán viajar al mundo de los espíritus de las cartas, llamado _Kindomu_ (romanizado, _Kingdom _en inglés) llamados por el espíritu del Crinsom Dragon. Los Signos esta vez se enfrentan a un enemigo venido de un mundo paralelo y distante: El Dragón Blanco Definitivo de Ojos Azules (ese de tres cabezas). ¿Ya ven de dónde viene el título? Y eso es solo el principio, pues como ya dije es un crossover de toda Yu-GI-Oh!, aunque no va tan lejos como el de un amigo, que pretende poner a TOOOOOOOOOOOOODOS los personajes conocidos de la serie en su fan-fic, llamado Yu-Gi-Oh! QUEST!, una idea original mía, pero se la cedí gustoso para que la desarrollara. Está bueno, léanlo cuando se publique.

Quizás le cambie el nombre más tarde a mi propio fan-fic, pero por ahora se queda como Ojos Azules.

PS: Sí, salen Kaiba y Yami, pero no hay una X entre ellos, Ojo.

**Shikai!, Daruku Yuugi!**: 03 - ¡El desafío de Unknow!


	4. 03 El espejo milenario

IIIIIII IIII IIIIIIIIII III IIII

IIIII II IIIIII III II III IIII

III II III III III II III III

III II III III III II III III

III II IIIIIIIIIIII III II IIIIII

III II III III IIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII

III II III III IIIIIIII III III

III II III III III III III III

IIIIIIIII III III III III III III

IIIIIIII IIIII IIIII IIIII IIIII IIIII IIII

111 111 111 111 1111111111111 1111111111111

111 111 111 111 1111111111111 11111111111

111 111 111 111 111 111

111 111 111 111 111 111

111 111 111 111 111 111

1111 1111 111 111 111 111

11111111 111 111 111 11111111 111

111 111 111 111 11111111 111

111 111 111 111 111 111

111 111111111111111 1111111111111 11111111111

1111111 11111111111 11111111111 1111111111111

Fan-fiction por DannyGMaster

04 - El espejo milenario

- Voy a contarles una historia - les dijo Pegasus a los chicos - Es la historia de ese espejo y de cómo lo obtuve, aunque probablemente no nos ayude a descubrir su poder. Están preparados?

Los chicos asintieron.

- Bien - comenzó Pegasus, a la vez que se recostaba en su asiento y entrelazaba los dedos, mientras ordenaba sus ideas y recordaba todo lo que tenía que decir. - Hace exactamente un año, probablemente mientras ustedes se divertían en Egipto, recibí la visita de un buen amigo cuyo nombre no me está permitido revelarles, para proteger su identidad ya que las paredes tienen oídos. Este traía consigo esa caja que acabas de abrir, Yugi. Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, que estaba siendo perseguido y que no tenía mucho tiempo. Intenté que me explicara qué sucedía, pero fue inútil. Parecía como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y no decía más que incoherencias. Pude sacar en claro que necesitaba que guardara esa caja como si fuera mía y que no la abriera bajo ningún concepto, ya que el objeto en su interior ostentaba una terrible y poderosa maldición.

- Momentiiito - interrumpió Jounouchi - Está diciendo que ahora Yugi está maldito?

- Por favor permítame continuar, señor Jounouchi, así comprenderá todo. Pues bien, yo no sabía a qué maldición se refería, hasta que reparé en el símbolo milenario. Entonces acepté la caja sin reparos, y le prometí que la guardaría. El hombre añadió, antes de irse, que solo un faraón sería capaz de abrirla, y de utilizar lo que tuviera dentro. Me dediqué entonces a investigar afanosamente el origen de la caja, pero no obtuve resultado alguno. Solo existía registro de 7 artículos milenarios, pero todo indicaba, con la mención a una maldición y los símbolos grabados en la superficie, que se trataba obligatoriamente de un objeto relacionado con los artículos milenarios. Entonces pensé en ti, Yugi, ya que tú después de todo eres la persona indicada para abrir la caja, y efectivamente, lo lograste.

- Pero, Pegasus - replicó Yugi, confundido - Por qué yo? Según dijiste, la caja solo podía ser abierta por un faraón, pero Mi Otro Yo ya no está, como seguro sabes.

- Lo sé, joven Yugi, sin embargo no has comprendido bien lo que quería decir. Mencionó mi colega a un faraón, Yugi, pero no se refería exclusivamente al faraón de Egipto.

- Ahora lo entiendo, - dijo Anzu - El mensaje se refería al faraón como el rey de algo. O sea, que solamente un rey podría abrirla, una persona que realmente hubiera demostrado su poder como líder. Y tú, Yugi, eres el Rey de los juegos, no?

- Esa fue precisamente mi conclusión - intervino Pegasus - Es por ello que te hice venir. Y ahora tienes este... em, Espejo Milenario. Tienes alguna idea de cómo utilizarlo?

- Yo imaginé que usted lo sabría - reconoció Yugi, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo suponía. Bueno, no tengo ni la menor idea, ya que recién descubro que es un espejo. El cristal fue descubierto en 1XXX

- Qué sugiere, que este objeto fue creado en nuestro milenio? - inquirió Honda.

- Quizás, pero no es el momento ahora de hablar de historia. - se dirigió a Yugi - Yugi, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

Yugi se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando su rostro reflejado en el espejo milenario.

- No tengo opción - concluyó Yugi, mirando fijamente hacia el techo, meditabundo - Quiero saber qué le ocurrió a los otros duelistas, estoy pensando que pueden seguir estando vivos. Además, viendo lo que Unknow puede hacer, nadie, nadie en el mundo estará completamente seguro. Es por eso... que yo... Pienso derrotar a Unknow!

Yugi se había puesto de pie, heroicamente. Ninguno de los otros dijo nada.

- Bueno, Yugi, ya que estamos aquí, y necesitas entrenar, ¿que me dices si tenemos un duelo de práctica? Me gustaría probar contigo una nueva línea de cartas que aún no han salido al mercado. Creo que es una gran oportunidad ¿no lo crees? - Ofertó Pegasus.

Yugi consultó a sus amigos, y todos asintieron, demostrando su confianza en él.

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamaron los chicos a coro.

LUEGO***

Yugi se hallaba frente a Pegasus, en una especie de gimnasio preparado especialmente para la ocasión de un duelo de monstruos. Ambos tenían discos de duelos, y cada uno en este momento barajaba las cartas del otro. En lo alto de las gradas, los amigos de Yugi se preparaban para disfrutar el encuentro.

- ¿Listo para ganarme, Yugi? O tal vez prefieras perder...

- Ya lo veremos, Pegasus - se defendió Yugi con confianza.

Ambos se devolvieron sendas barajas y marcharon hacia sus respectivas posiciones. Los discos de duelo se desplegaron y se pusieron en funcionamiento. Cada jugador puso su baraja en el lugar, y ambos se prepararon.

- Las mismas reglas de siempre - anunció Pegasus - ¿Comenzamos?

- Cuando quieras.

Ambos: ¡AL DUELO!

*Pegasus's LP:4000* *Yugi's LP:4000*

- Tomaré el primer turno - dijo Pegasus, al tiempo que añadía una carta a su mano para tener un total de seis. Pegasus miró sus cartas y meditó un momento antes de continuar.

- Activo una carta mágica, "Rain of Mercy". Esta carta incrementa la vida de ambos jugadores por mil puntos.

*Pegasus LP: 4000 - 5000* *Yugi LP: 4000 - 5000*

- Ahora invoco a un monstruo en DEF Boca-abajo. Pongo dos cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno.

**Yugís TURN**

- Mi turno, ¡robo! - exclama Yugi - Invoco al Celtic Guardian en modo de ataque.

*CELTIC GUARDIAN ATK:1400*

- Ahora le equipo una carta mágica: "Draining Magic Sword". Por cada carta de magia o trampa que mi oponente tenga boca abajo, mi monstruo obtendrá 200 puntos de ataque y defensa extra. Tienes dos cartas, eso significa que ahora mi Guardian tiene 1800 de ataque.

*CELTIC GUARDIAN ATK:1800*

- Admirable, Yugi - reconoció Pegasus - Veo que no has perdido tu toque mágico para el duelo de monstruos.

- Y estoy lejos de perderlo - dijo Yugi - ¡Batalla! Celtic Guardian, ataca a su monstruo boca-abajo.

*Face-Down Monster FLIP: MAN-EATER BUG DEF: 600*

- Y ahí va mi instecto come-hombres. Sin embargo, como ya sabrás, cuando este pequeño monstruo es volteado puedo escoger un monstruo del campo y destruirlo. Lo siento, guardian celta, pero este es tu fin.

- No! - exclamó Yugi.

*Man-Eater Bug Destroyed* *Celtic Guardian Destroyed*

- Pongo una carta boca-abajo. Termino mi turno - Finalizó Yugi.

*Pegasus's TURN*

- Muy bien, hora de ponerle música a este divertido duelo. Activo a mi "Electric Guitar".

*ELECTRIC GUITAR/THUNDER-EFFECT/LV-3/ATK:1000*

- Eh? - se extrañó Yugi - Un monstruo nuevo? Por que no utilizas a tus viejas caricaturas?

- Creo haberte dicho, Yugi, que iba a probar estas nuevas cartas contigo. Pero permiteme proseguir. Emm, ah, sí, cuando este monstruo está en el campo, puedo activar su efecto especial una vez por turno, añadiendo un contador electrico a mi carta.

La guitarra, que era negra y en la punta tenia una calavera, emitio una nota grave, y una de sus cinco cuerdas de iluminó.

- Termino mi turno, ya que si decido añadir un contador, no puedo atacar con ella en este turno. Estás a salvo por ahora, mi amigo Yugi.

*YUGI'S TURN*

- Qué estás tramando, Pegasus? Ahora, pongo una carta en modo de defensa boca-abajo. Termino mi turno.

*PEGASUS'S TURN*

- Vaya, me parece que te estás quedando sin opciones, Yugi.

- Duro con él Yugi! - lo animaron Honda y Jounouchi desde las gradas.

- No se preocupen, chicos, no perderé.

- Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, Yugi - reconoció Pegasus - Eso es una buena señal, pero ahora, al duelo. Mmm, activaré a un nuevo monstruo: Red Salamander!

*RED SALAMANDER/REPTILE-EFFECT/LV-4/ATK:1900*

- Impresionado? Ataca, mi Red Salamander! Destruye a su monstruo!

*Face-down Monster FLIP: MARSHMALLON/FAIRY-EFFECT/LV-2/DEF:300*

- No tan rápido, Pegasus! - exclamó Yugi - Activo el efecto de mi Malvavisco. Este monstruo cuando es atacado hace que mi oponente pierda 1000 LP, ademas, no puede destruirse por batalla.

*Pegasus's LP: 5000 - 4000*

- Así se hace, Yugi!

- Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! - rió Pegasus - Eso era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba, Gracias, Yugi. Ahora, contempla lo que has causado.

La salamandra roja de Pegasus comenzó a crecer y crecer, hasta ser tan grande como Pegasus, y comenzó, ante la sorpresa de Yugi, a fusionarse con la guitarra eléctrica. Resultó la fusión en un monstruo que era una salamandra negra con la calavera en el pecho.

*ELECTRIC SALAMANDER/THUNDER/LV-6/ATK:2900*

- Contempla, Yugi, al instrumento que asegurará mi victoria!

+Nota post-writing: Y ahí va el cuarto capítulo, Duelo incluido! Ya lo dije antes, pero me encanta narrar duelos. Ah, si todas esas cartas que usa Pegasus son invenciones mias, y si que cuesta trabajo inventar efectos y nombres, y todo. Aunque aun asi uno lo disfruta como nadie.

AH! No puedo dejar de mencionar que he seguido escribiendo este fic gracias a las palabras de aliento de DarkYami Motou, a quien de paso agradezco ENORMEMENTE el haberse interesado por este primer fan-fiction mío. Realmente agradezco tus reviews, leerlos me levantó el espíritu, y por eso escribí este cap. 4, el cual espero te agrade. Ah, he comenzado a leer tu fic "Asesino serial" como me pediste, y wow, me encanta, aunque no podré leerlo rápidamente, casi no tengo tiempo para leer porque tengo tres fan-fiction seguidos que actualizar. Sin embargo te prometo que lo leeré y mi review estará en cada capítulo.

Volviendo a Dark Yugi, no espero dure más de 15 caps. Agradeceré, como siempre, los reviews, buenos o malos, sobre este capítulo o cualquiera de los anteriores. SUERTE!

Shikai, Daruku Yuugi: 05, Cuestión de estrategia!


	5. 04 Cuestión de estrategia

DARK YUGI - FANFICTION POR DANNYGMASTER

04 - Cuestión de estrategia

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Anzu, hablando por todos, sin dejar de mirar hacia la criatura que recién había aparecido en el lado del campo de Pegasus. - ¿Qué es eso?

PEGASUS'S FIELD:

*ELECTRIC SALAMANDER/THUNDER/LV-6/ATK:2900*

*DOS CARTAS TRAMPA BOCA ABAJO

YUGI 'S FIELD:

*UNA CARTA TRAMPA BOCA ABAJO

*MARSHMALLON/FAIRY-EFFECT/LV-2/DEF:300

Pegasus dejó de reír. Miró a Yugi, y dijo:

- Bueno, Yugi, creo que te sobreestimé. Te explicaré lo que ha sucedido. Siempre que Red Salamander es incapaz de destruir a un monstruo como resultado de la batalla, gana la habilidad de cambiar su atributo por un turno. Así que lo he cambiado a luz. Además, el efecto de Electric Guitar es, que gana la habilidad de fusionarse con tantos monstruos de su mismo atributo en mi lado del campo como contadores tenga. Como hay un monstruo de luz junto a la guitarra en mi lado del campo, además de que esta ya tenía el contador, he podido combinarlos para formar a esta nueva bestia.

Yugi se dio cuenta de que había caído resueltamente en la trampa de su oponente.

- Ya veo - dijo Yugi, inexpresivo - Sabías que pondría boca abajo al Malvavisco, de modo que planeaste toda esta estrategia desde el principio.

- Ciertamente - asintió Pegasus - Lamento decirlo, querido Yugi, pero eres demasiado predecible.

"Tiene razón" pensó Yugi "Pegasus conoce demasiado bien mis estrategias"

- Termino mi turno - dijo Pegasus - A ver qué puedes hacer, mi querido amigo.

*YUGI 'S TURN*

- ¡Vamos, Yugi! - lo animaron desde las gradas sus amigos.

- No se preocupen, amigos - les dijo este, sonriéndoles - Yo ganaré. ¡Robo!

Yugi sacó su carta de la baraja. Observó detenidamente su mano, y miró un par de veces al campo. "Ya veo, si Pegasus conoce todas mis estrategias, tendré que inventar una estrategia nueva. A monstruos nuevos, estratagemas nuevas"

- Pongo un monstruo boca abajo - dijo Yugi - Además pongo otra carta boca abajo. ¡Termino mi turno!

*PEGASUS'S TURN*

- Mi turno, ¡robo! - dijo Pegasus - Bueno, nada más por ahora, excepto. ¡Batalla! Electric Salamander, ¡Ataca a su monstruo!

*Electric Salamander Attacks!*

- ¡Activo mi trampa! - gritó Yugi, revelando la carta trampa más a su izquierda.

*CADENA: NEGATE ATTACK- Ataque de Electric Salamander es negado!

- Bien hecho, Yugi - le felicitó Pegasus - Me has detenido por ahora. Termino mi turno.

*YUGI 'S TURN*

Yugi saca una carta de su baraja sin decir nada. Su rostro refleja preocupación. Realmente se estaba quedando sin ideas. De pronto se le ocurrió algo, no tenía muchas posibilidades de acertar, pero en aquella situación tenía que intentarlo.

- Bien, Pegasus, a ver si puedes con esto... ¡Voy a enviar a estos dos monstruos al cementerio como un sacrificio!

*Mystic Elf, Marshmallon: Tributed*

- Así podré invocar... ¡Al Mago Oscuro!

El campo se llena de sombras y surge de ellas el legendario Mago Oscuro.

*DARK MAGICIAN/SPELLCASTER/LV-7/ATK:2500*

- Además, activo mi otra trampa, ¡Hechizo de Sombras!

La carta se revela, unas cadenas salen de ella y aprisonan a Electric Salamander. (NOTA: No estoy seguro de que "aprisonar" sea un verbo correcto)

*ELECTRIC SALAMANDER'S ATK: 2900 - 2200*

- ¡Eso es! - exclamó Jounouchi - ¡Ahora el mago oscuro puede patearle el trasero a esa cosa fea!

Pegasus no estaba sorprendido.

- Bueno, creo que no se puede hacer nada... - admitió. - Bien jugado, Yugi.

- ¡Mago oscuro! - exclamó Yugi - Ataca a su Electric Salamander!

*DARK MAGICIAN ATTACKS!*

*ELECTRIC SALAMANDER DESTROYED*

*Pegasus's LP: 4000 - 3700*

- Es el fin de tu criatura - anunció Yugi, orgulloso. - Además, cuando el monstruo equipado con hechizo de sombra es destruido, mi oponente pierde 700 puntos.

*Pegasus's LP: 3700 - 3000*

- Felicidades, Yugi, pero no has logrado nada aún. Aún te falta mucho para que mis LP lleguen a 0.

*PEGASUS'S TURN*

- Ahora activo una carta trampa... ¡Jar of Greed! Esta me permite tomar una carta adicional de mi baraja.

Pegasus se lo piensa un segundo antes de continuar. Luego toma una carta y la pone boca abajo.

- Pongo esta trampa, para después. Ahora, coloco un monstruo. ¡A ver qué le haces!

*BABY GARGOYLE/ROCK-EFFECT/LV-2/ATK:100*

Todos los demás se sorprenden ante este nuevo monstruo, que resulta ser una especie de estatua de gárgola bebé, con pañal y todo.

- ¿Qué se trae este? - se extraña Honda - Invocando a un monstruo debilucho como ese...

- Nada bueno - replicó Anzu, frunciendo el ceño, conocía demasiado bien a Pegasus como para no imaginarlo - Es obvio que se trata de alguna trampa macabra.

- Puede ser... puede ser... - dijo Pegasus - Sin embargo, les recomiendo que sigan viendo el duelo antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. - dirigió su mirada a Yugi antes de continuar - Bueno, Yugi, veamos si "muerdes el anzuelo", Je je je...

*YUGI 'S TURN*

- Pegaasus, tú, desgraciado - le dijo Yugi - No creas que voy a caer tan fácilmente. Al poner ese monstruo de esa forma, en Ataque y sin protección alguna, solo puede significar dos cosas: quieres que lo ataque, o quieres que yo piense eso y luego no lo ataque. Sea como sea, hay un 50% de probabilidades de que caiga en tu trampa. Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿atacar, o no?

- Eso lo dejo a tu consideración - le dijo Pegasus, sonriente - El turno es tuyo, después de todo. Como en una guerra, tu decisión a corto plazo, o sea en este turno, puede definir el transcurso de toda la batalla.

- Bien, entonces me atino a la tercera opción - dijo Yugi, sorprendiendo a Pegasus.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó - No existe una tercera opción, atacas o no.

- Error, querido Pegasus - le dijo Yugi, confiado - ¡Ahora invoco... a mi Kuriboh, en ataque!

*KURIBOH/FAIRY-EFFECT/LV1/ATK:300*

- ¡Kuriboh! ¡Ataca a su Baby Gargoyle! - exclamó Yugi.

*KURIBOH Attacks!* *Baby Gargoyle destroyed*

*Pegasus's LP: 3000 - 2800*

- ¡Noo! - exclama Pegasus, al tiempo que su estrategia se va a pique...

- ¡Mago Oscuro! - continúa Yugi - ¡ATÁCALO DIRECTAMENTE!

*DARK MAGICIAN ATTACKS!*

*Pegasus's LP: 2800 - 300*

- ¡Aaaaargh! - se quej¢ Pegasus al recibir la onda de choque del ataque del Mago oscuro.

- Termino mi turno - dijo Yugi - ¡Casi termina!

*PEGASUS'S TURN*

Pegasus saca una carta, algo molesto.

- Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendiste, Yugi - le dijo Pegasus - Si hubieras dejado de atacar, te hubiera ido muy mal. Activo una carta mágica, ¡Dian Keto, the cure Master!

*Pegasus's LP: 300 - 1300*

- Ahora, pongo dos cartas boca abajo. ¡Termino mi turno!

*YUGI 'S TURN*

- ¡Espera! - exclama Pegasus - Activo mi trampa continua. ¡GRAVITY BIND!

*CONTINUOUS TRAP ACTIVATED: GRAVITY BIND*

Una especie de malla verde cuadriculada llena el campo.

- Con esta carta, los monstruos de más de 4 estrellas no pueden atacar.

- Ya lo sé, Pegasus - dice Yugi, molesto puesto que su Mago Oscuro ahora no

le sirve de mucho. - De todos modos, ¡tengo una carta que te acabará! Activo ¡Silver Wing!

*SILVER WING/DRAGON-EFFECT/LV3/ATK:1300*

- ¡Un solo ataque, y perderás! - exclamó triunfante Yugi! ¡Adelante, Silver Wing!

*Silver Wing Attacks!*

*Pegasus's LP: 1300 - 0*

**YUGI WINS!**

El holograma termina, y Pegasus baja su cabeza, derrotado.

- ¡Siii, bien hecho, Yugi! - lo felicitan sus amigos, que bajan corriendo para abrazarlo.

- Bien jugado, Pegasus - se adelanta Yugi - Confieso que me pusiste "los pelos de punta" por un momento.

- ¿Lo dices en sentido literal o es que realmente fue así? - le preguntó Pegasus, sonriendo ante su propia broma. Los demas rieron animadamente.

Sin embargo no eran tiempos para estar divirtiéndose, según les recordó un personaje recién llegado que hasta entonces no se había mostrado pues estaba disfrutando del duelo.

- ¡Ya dejen de reír, panda de inútiles! - les gritó una voz conocida desde la entrada del estadio - Mientras ustedes practican sus Ligas Menores hay un tipo suelto amenazando la vida de mi hermano y la mía. ¡Así que dejen de hacer el tonto y díganme qué demonios van a hacer al respecto!

No podía ser otra persona.

- Ah, bienvenido seas, Seto Kaiba - lo recibió Pegasus, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente - Me preguntaba cuándo llegarías...

Nota post-writing: ¡Finalmente terminé este duelo y este capítulo! Lo habría hecho más largo, pero pensar estrategias por dos personas a la vez es difícil. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí, genial, ese combo que usó Pegasus fue difícil de pensar, pero lo logré, sin embargo prometo esforzarme más para próximos duelos, no dudo que se me haya escapado algún detalle. Por si acaso, si alguien descubre algún error en este duelo, favor de anunciármelo por medio de review.

OK, agradecimientos super especiales a DarkYamiMotou, como siempre y en general a todas las personas que se hayan interesado en leer este mi primer fan-fiction. Finalmente, el viejo equipo está reunido de nuevo, ahora vendrán las preparaciones para el encuentro de Kaiba y Yugi con Unknow. Y todavía queda por ver esa pirámide dorada y a Yatimu (Atem) en el prólogo...

En otro orden de información (como en las noticias) mi proyecto Otro Ojos Azules ya está consumado, tengo la idea en la cabeza, pero por ahora solo me

concentraré en DarkYugi y en A Kaiba's Carol (no he podido actualizar aun sorry! tengo poco tiempo debido a los exámenes del cole). En fin, hasta otra, ya saben sus reviews siempre bien recibidos, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, lo que sea, la pueden plasmar ahí.

¡Arigato-gozaimasu, minna!


	6. 05 La jugada de Unknow

DARK YUGI - CAPÍTULO 5

En el capítulo anterior no puse el título de este capítulo aposta.

*NOTA: A partir de ahora las cartas inventadas las marcaré así (I) al igual aquellas a las que le cambie el nombre o el efecto a propósito*

/*La aparición de Unknow*/

La noche, oscura y tenebrosa, se cernía sobre Domino City. Toda la ciudad dormía, excepto por un edificio de 40 pisos, en cuya azotea se desarrollaba un duelo bajo la luz de la luna. Eran casi las 10 de la madrugada. Unos pocos focos de luz iluminaban la escena, cuatro personas que llevaban capas de distintos colores (rojo, azul, blanco y negro) contemplaban desde lo alto la calle, y el Parque Central, que dentro de pocos minutos sería el escenario de una épica batalla.

Ninguno de los cuatro sobrepasaba los 17 años. Eran dos chicos y dos chicas, una de ellas tenía el pelo negro y los ojos color café y llevaba una capa blanca. A su lado una joven de pelo verde y ojos negros que ostentaba la capa azul. Junto a esta se hallaba un joven que tenía pelo castaño y ojos verdes, y su capa era roja. El último, el que llevaba la capa negra, y no dejaba de sonreir, tenía el pelo azul oscuro mientras sus ojos eran de un azul más claro.

La que tenía el pelo negro, comenzó a recordar...

*****************FLASHBACK*****************FLASHBACK*****************FLASHBACK*****************

Amanecía, serían alrededor de las 7 de la mañana. En el mismo edificio, las mismas personas que vimos antes desarrollaba un duelo, en el que iba vestido de negro luchaba a la vez contra los de rojo y azul.

RED (1200 LP) x BLUE (2000 LP)'S FIELD:

*CHAOS SORCERER/SPELLCASTER-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 2300*

*ZABORG THE THUNDER MONARCH/THUNDER-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 3400* Equipado con Axe of Despair ATK +1000)

*IGNITI/PYRO-EFFECT/LV-1/DEF: 400* (I)

BLACK (4000 LP)'S FIELD:

*SABER BEETLE/INSECT-EFFECT/2900* (Equipado con Kunai with chain ATK +500)

*DOS CARTAS TRAMPA BOCA-ABAJO*

*CARTA DE CAMPO ACTIVADA: RETRIBUTION FROM HELL (I) Efecto: cada vez que un monstruo es destruido por un efecto inflige daño a su dueño su nivel x200)

- Este duelo ha durado demasiado - dijo la chica que iba vestida de blanco - Algo me dice que ustedes lo están disfrutando por eso lo han retrasado tanto.

- Ah, vamos, Erika, si al menos disfrutaras un poco más tus duelos comprenderías lo que estamos sintiendo nosotros - le dijo la que vestía de azul - Especialmente ahora que estoy a punto de patearte el trasero, Danny.

Eso fue directamente para el que vestía de negro. Este sonrió.

- Eres tan imaginativa, Lily - dijo Danny (JE!) - Van casi dos horas, y aún con la ayuda de Fray y su poderosa baraja de Monarcas no me has hecho un solo rasguño. Sus puntos de vida, los he debilitado enormemente, y sigo intacto.

- Eso es porque eres un tramposo de mierda - le dijo el de rojo, el que llamaban Fray, despectivamente - Tú y tus condenadas cartas...

- Puedo decir lo mismo de los Monarcas. - replicó Danny, sin dejar de sonreir.

- Dejen de hablar y sigan con el duelo! - les gritó Erika, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

- Que molesta eres - le dijo Fray - ¡Es mi turno ahora!

*FRAY'S TURN*

- Robo! - al ver la carta que robó Fray sonríe abiertamente - Finalmente, el momento ha llegado, ¡Danny! Activo el efecto de mi Igniti, cuando este monstruo será usado como tributo para invocar a un monstruo de fuego, no es enviado al cementerio por una vez en el duelo. De modo que lo uso para invocar a... Thesthalos, the Fire Monarch!

*THESTHALOS THE FIRE MONARCH/PYRO-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 2400* (I) le cambié el nombre no me acuerdo cómo se llama lo arreglo después

- Ahora, al haber sido tributado, se activa su efecto. Por cada carta que mi oponente tenga en su mano, ¡le inflije 200 puntos de daño! (No estoy seguro de si este es el monto original que inflije la carta, de todos modos se queda así deliberadamente para contribuir al duelo). Tienes tres cartas, eso significa, que pierdes 600 puntos de vida.

*DANNY 'S LP: 4000 - 3400*

- Pero aquí no termino, porque activo una carta mágica... ¡Double Summon! Esta me permite hacer una invocación normal adicional en este turno. Entonces, ¡sacrifico a Igniti para invocar... A Grammarg, el Monarca de la Roca!

*GRAMMARG THE STONE MONARCH/ROCK-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 2400*

- Con lo que se activa su efecto... destruyendo una de las cartas boca abajo de mi oponente. ¡Destruyo la trampa de la derecha!

- ¡No! - exclama Danny, activando la otra trampa - Activo ¡FAKE TRAP! Cuando una carta mágica o trampa de mi campo es seleccionada como objetivo, puedo hacer que Fake Trap se destruya en su lugar.

*CHAIN: Fake Trap destroyed*

- Ha protegido esa carta - le dijo Lily a Fray - Cuida lo que haces.

- No hay problema - le dijo Fray - Ahora, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

*LILY'S TURN*

- ¡Es mi turno! - exclama Lily, sacando una carta de su mano - Pongo un monstruo boca abajo. También coloco tres cartas - Ahora la mano de Lily no tiene cartas.

*DANNY'S TURN*

Erika mira a Danny detenidamente. "¿Qué harás esta vez, Danny G. Master?" (WHOAHA!)

- Robo - dice Danny, tranquilamente. Examina las cuatro cartas en su mano.

- Activo a Spear Dragon!

*SPEAR DRAGON/DRAGON-EFFECT/LV-4/ATK: 1900*

- Ahora activo la carta de juego rápido, FURIA SIN FRENO! Esta aumenta el ataque de Spear dragon en 700 puntos hasta el final del turno.

*SPEAR DRAGON ATK 1900 - 2600*

- Bien jugado, pero eso no te servirá de mucho...

- Sin embargo estos duelos se acaban ahora - dijo Danny sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - Sin más activo mi carta de trampa! SORPRESIVE ATTACK!

De pronto todos los monstruos de Fray y Lily se ponen en modo de defensa.

- El efecto de Sorpresive Attack, pone todos los monstruos de mi oponente en defensa y todos los míos en ataque, pero ya están así. Ahora, activo una carta mágica... BARRICADE! Por su efecto, pago 2000 puntos y la DEF de todos los monstruos de mi oponente se vuelve 0 hasta el final del turno.

- ¿¡Qué pretendes hacer! - exclama Fray.

*DANNY 'S LP: 3400 - 1400*

Todos los monstruos en el campo de Fray y Lily se debilitan y su defensa se vuelve 0.

- No he terminado! Activo mi última carta, GIANT TRUNADE! Esta devuelve todas las cartas en el campo a la mano de sus propietarios!

- Aunque hagas eso - dijo Lily - Podías destruirlos sin nececidad de bajarles la defensa.

- No es destruirlos lo que pretendo - le dijo Danny tranquilamente - Fíjate en el efecto de ambos monstruos en mi lado del campo. ¡Tanto Saber Beetle como Spear Dragon, cuando destruyen un monstruo en defensa, la diferencia entre su ataque y la defensa de los monstruos es restada de los puntos de vida de mi oponente!

- Pero eso significa que... - exclamó Fray, viendo venir su derrota.

- ¡Danny ha ganado el duelo! - exclamó Erika, sorprendida. - Cuando cualquiera de los monstruos ataquen a cualquiera de los monstruos de sus oponentes, causarán un daño superior a dos mil puntos. Les ha ganado a los dos a la vez!

- ¡SPEAR DRAGON! ¡SABER BEETLE! ¡ACABEN CON ESTE DUELO DE UNA VEZ! - declara Danny.

*Spear Dragon attacks!*

*Saber Beetle attacks!*

*FRAY'S LP: 1200-0*

*Lily'S LP: 2000-0*

**DANNY WINS!**

Los hologramas desaparecen mientras Fray y Lily caen de rodillas, derrotados.

- Maldito tramposo - maldijo Kai a Danny - Este es el trigésimo quinto duelo que tenemos y ni mi poderosa baraja monárquica puede derrotarte.

- No en vano es el hombre que ha derrotado a cada uno de los Reyes de los Juegos anteriores - les dijo Erika, mientras se acercaba y los ayudaba a levantarse.

Danny dejó de sonreir.

- No a todos. Sin embargo, esta noche eso está a punto de cambiar. - se dirigió a Lily y a Fray - A pesar de haber sido derrotados, han demostrado estar al mismo nivel que el actual rey de los juegos. Al igual que nuestra querida Erika, con esto, estoy seguro de que ni Seto Kaiba ni Yugi Moto podrán derrotarnos esta noche!

Todos sonrieron.

- Danny, me pregunto cómo pretendes convencer a esas personas a que peleen con nosotros - le dijo Lily - Seto Kaiba es un empresario muy ocupado, ese me parece mucho más difícil de convencer que el niño Yugi.

- Los convenceré - le respondió Danny, confiado de sí mismo - Al igual que convencí a los otros. No debería ser tan difícil... - su rostro reflejó por dos segundos una malicia insaciable. Solo Erika notó esto, y lo reflejó con la preocupación en su rostro.

- ¨Sucede algo, Erika? - le preguntó Danny, preocupado.

- Nada - le respondió ella. Luego sonrió - No es nada... Es solo que, estamos hablando de Seto Kaiba y Yugi Moto, después de todo. Llevan mucho, demasiado tiempo invictos, y mejoran cada día.

- También nosotros - le dijo Danny, tranquilizador. Le puso una mano en el hombro - Todo saldrá estupendamente. Lo prometo.

- No hagas promesas que no sabes si vas a cumplir - replicó la muchacha, con lo que se apartó del grupo en silencio, dirigiéndose al ascensor para bajar.

- Solo está preocupada por ti - le dijo Lily a Danny - Es comprensible sabiendo que nos lo jugaremos todo esta noche.

Danny no dijo nada. Solo miró hacia donde Erika entraba en el ascensor, y las puertas metálicas se cerraban tras ella. Molesta y todo, pensó, se veía muy hermosa...

*****************FLASHBACK*****************FLASHBACK*****************FLASHBACK*****************

***HORA 15:00 SALA DE CONFERENCIAS DE DUELIST KINGDOM***

Sobre la mesa blanca, Pegasus había dispuesto más de una docena de pilas de cartas de duelo de monstruos, separadas y ordenadas habían pilas de cartas mágicas de equipo, rápidas, continuas, ritual, etc. las trampas también estaban separadas según su tipo y los monstruos estaban separados por el número de estrellas y por sus atributos. Cada pila tendría al menos 50 cartas. Yugi, sus amigos y Seto se encontraban de pie alrededor de la mesa, observando con curiosidad la gran cantidad de cartas que había sobre la mesa.

- Bien, bien - les dijo Pegasus - Supongo que estarán ansiosos por comenzar. Veamos, ninguna de las cartas que están aquí sobre esta mesa han salido todavía al mercado, de modo que es imposible que sus oponentes las conozcan. No pretendo que se hagan nuevas barajas con estas cartas, o tal vez sí, haced lo que quieran. Solo les pediré de favor que una vez acaben con esta locura de Unknow me las devuelvan, puesto que no es algo que haga siempre, y no me gusta ser favoritista solo porque ustedes sean quienes son.

- Bah, no necesito esto - dijo Seto, despectivamente, cruzándose de brazos - Te agradezco la oferta, Pegasus, pero no tengo porqué usar esto. Yo soy lo suficientemente bueno con la baraja que tengo.

- Sin embargo - le habló esta vez Anzu, con la astucia de un zorro reflejada de pronto en su rostro - Si Yugi aprovecha esta oportunidad, seguramente se construirá una baraja mucho mejor que la tuya, de la cual no sabrás absolutamente nada, y el seguirá teniendo la ventaja de conocer todas tus estrategias. Con lo cual será más sencillo derrotarte para él. ¨Estás contento con eso, Kaiba?

A todos les sorprendió la repentina intervención de Anzu, pero sobre todo a Seto, que no pudo evitar que su rostro se crispara de ira. Sin embargo, luego sonrió al igual que Anzu.

- No eres tan tonta como pensaba, después de todo - le dijo Seto, y se dirigió a Yugi - Yugi, si piensas que me vas a ganar estás muy equivocado, yo también aceptaré la ayuda de Pegasus si eso significa que pueda tener ventaja sobre ti en un duelo.

De inmediato Seto tomó la mitad de las cartas mágicas y se puso a mirarlas con ojo crítico.

- Gracias, Anzu - le susurró Yugi al oído y esta sonrió. De inmediato Yugi también se dispuso a analizar las cartas que Pegasus había puesto sobre la mesa.

- Dejemos a los expertos solos - apremió Pegasus, sacando a los demás de la sala - No queremos interrumpirlos mientras construyen sus poderosas barajas nuevas.

***HORAS DESPUÉS***

Ya comenzaba a atardecer. Todos se habían reunido en el helipuerto del castillo de Pegasus donde el helicóptero de Kaiba esperaba a Yugi, a Kaiba y a sus compañeros.

- No me queda más que desearles suerte - les despidió Pegasus - Aunque sé que no la necesitarán.

Ya en el aire, Yugi pensaba. "Yami, si estuvieras aquí... Ahora estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un nuevo enemigo, completamente desconocido para nosotros. En mi baraja, además de conservar las cartas que son más importantes para mí, tengo un montón de cartas poderosas que seguramente me serán de gran ayuda en el duelo contra Unknow. ¡No te defraudaré Yami! Te prometo acabaré con ese o esos asesinos, ¡lo juro!"

***HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL CENTRAL PARK***

Lily y Danny vieron a Erika y Fray que venían acercándose desde la calle.

- Lily, jefe - los saludó Fray. Erika seguía silenciosa.

- Buena suerte, a todos - les dijo Danny - Después de esta noche, el reinado de Yugi Moto acabará de una vez y seremos los nuevos reyes de los juegos. Así la primera fase de nuestro plan estará cumplida.

Erika se pasó al lado de Danny, abrazándose al brazo de este, preocupada. Lily y Fray se abrazaron y se besaron mientras se reunían.

- Equipo #1, FrayxLily, formado. Equipo #0, ErikaxDanny, formado. - declaró Danny - ¡Unknow, que nuestra batalla hoy sea la mejor de nuestras vidas!

- ¡SII! - exclamaron los demás, luego Lily y Fray echaron a correr hacia el lugar donde, en una hora, se encontrarían con el segundo mejor del mundo, Seto Kaiba.

Danny y Erika se miraron después de eso. Erika, de pronto, había perdido la preocupación. Ahora sonreía.

- ¿Por qué de pronto sonríes como yo? - le inquirió Danny, extrañado.

- No lo sé - respondió ella - Supongo que es por la emoción...

Nota post-writing:

¡Mega actualización! Esta vez llegué rápido, sucede que ahora que terminé todas mis pruebas tengo más tiempo libre.

A DarkYamiMotou, gracias mil ya veo sí se me había escapado lo de Kuriboh es que estaba pensando en Kuriboh como si fuera Kuriboh Alado y por eso la erré...

Sobre este capítulo, la inspiración me llegó ayer domingo, mientras me rompía la cabeza meditando quién podía ser Unknow. Y mi mente se iluminó, porque en el momento en el que lo pensaba me vi reflejado en la pantalla, y supe que Unknow debería ser... ¡YO MISMO! Bueno, no YO, pero podía ser un personaje con mi nombre. De ahí que le puse Danny G. Master.

No he visto muchos autores que se incluyan a sí mismos en sus fics, de hecho no he visto ninguno, aunque dudo mucho que yo sea el primero. Como sea, esto es un incentivo para mí, saber que soy un personaje activo me insta a seguir escribiendo (sin mencionar que es super divertido). La baraja que usa Danny fue la última baraja que utilicé para jugar Duelo de Monstruos antes de dejarlo, tenía todas las cartas que vieron excepto por supuesto Sorpresive Attack y Barricade. En temas de argumento, al fin Unknow aparece cuáles seran sus (mis) objetivos, lo sabremos pronto, en el próximo capítulo comienzan los ¡dos grandes duelos finales! Uuf, qué trabajo a ver qué invento.

ES IMPORTANTE QUE ACLARE que este fan-fiction tiene el proposito de divertir y entretener, yo de ninguna manera asesinaría a nadie en la vida real por dios no piensen en mí como un asesino psicópata. Danny es malísimo, je, pero Daniel Granado es una persona normal. Erika, Lily y Fray son personajes puramente ficticios (sí Lily/Fray y Danny/Erika eso me encanta) aunque están basados en personas de la vida real, y dejemos ahí la historia...

Shikai! Dark Yuugi!: 07 - El Dragón Blanco y los Monarcas! Kaiba VS Fray I parte

AVISO IMPORTANTE - MALAS NOTICIAS: Con motivo del Fin de año, mi familia se reúne todos los años, lo que significa viajar a un lugar donde no tendré acceso a una computadora y mucho menos a Internet. Por tanto, en todo este período entre el 24 de diciembre y el 11 de enero, lo más probable es que no pueda actualizar. Lamento muchísimo decirlo, pero no podré terminar A Kaiba's Carol para Navidad... TToTT. Bueno no podré publicarlo hasta enero, sin embargo mientras esté de viaje me llevaré conmigo un bloc sin usar y muchos lápices y bolígrafos para gastarmelos escribiendo estos fics. Luego en enero solo tendría que mecanografiarlos y publicarlos, muy probablemente Dark Yugi lo publique ya completo hasta el final sin embargo A Kaibás Carol puede que demore. En fin, disculpándome una vez más espero que entiendan, nos vemos! y...

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

Danny G. Master


	7. 06 Seto Kaiba VS los Monarcas 1

DARK YUGI - CAPÍTULO 6

*NOTA: Las cartas inventadas por moi serán notadas así (I) al igual aquellas a las que le cambie el nombre o el efecto a propósito*

*NOTA 2: En este capítulo los duelistas usarán cartas que jamás aparecieron en sus barajas anteriormente y que aparecen en la serie en sagas

posteriores o sea GX y 5D's.

/*Seto Kaiba VS los Monarcas (1)*/

El helicóptero hizo un ruido estrepitoso mientras se alejaba del Central Park de Domino City, ya en medio de la noche. Casi eran las 12 de la madrugada, las pocas farolas que había casi ni iluminaban, contribuyendo a que la oscuridad prevaleciera.

- Uuu, qué noche - dijo Jounouchi, mirando de reojo a todas partes, intentando disimular su miedo - ¿Están seguros de que este es el lugar? Porque, Yugi no puede tener un duelo si no ve nada, ¿O sí?

Nadie respondió. En silencio, y sin añadir nada más, Seto Kaiba echó a andar, alejándose a rápidos pasos de allí, dirigiéndose a su encuentro con Unknow.

Yugi no se atrevió a llamarlo, sin embargo muy para sus adentros murmuró "Buena suerte, Kaiba".

- Amigos, es hora de irme - dijo Yugi - No se preocupen, yo regresaré.

Ellos le dieron muestras de afecto y le desearon buena suerte, aunque sabían que no la necesitaba pues confiaban en él. Luego se marcharon, pues Yugi debía acudir a Unknow solo.

Yugi echó a andar, buscando a Unknow. Aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

- Es gracioso, no pensé que vendrías - dijo una voz. Kaiba se giró sobresaltado, buscando el origen de donde provenía, y los vio, sobre una gran caja de madera estaban. Era un hombre joven, apenas alcanzaba la edad de Seto, llevaba una

larga capa roja, y sonreía. Su pelo era castaño oscuro como el de Seto y los ojos eran verdes. A su lado, una mujer de pelo verde y ojos negros, vestida con idénticas ropas, solo llevando una capa azul, lo miraba sin expresar ningún sentimiento en particular.

- Conque... ¿debo suponer que tú, o ustedes, son las personas que me amenazaron y que mataron a uno de mis hombres enfrente de mis narices? - preguntó Kaiba.

- Acaso esperaba a alguien más, Em... ¿Maduro? - le preguntó el que llevaba la capa roja - Je je, no veo que estés desconcertado. Esa es sin duda una buena señal. Escucha, Sí, soy yo, somos nosotros, los que te juzgaremos, Seto Kaiba, tú, el anterior Rey de los Juegos.

- ¿Y cuál de vosotros piensa que puede derrotarme? ¡Ja! No me hagáis reír, tal vez hayan podido con los otros viejos, pero yo no pienso actuar misericordiosamente. Ahora, ¡vamos a luchar de una vez! Tengo una empresa que dirigir y esto es obviamente una perdida de valioso tiempo.

El de la capa roja saltó al suelo y cayó a 5 metros de Kaiba.

- Lily, déjame esto a mí - le dijo a la chica - Yo, Fray, te daré el privilegio de observar cómo fulmino al egocéntrico de Kaiba.

Mientras decía esto activó su disco de duelos.

- ¡Te haré tragar esas palabras, inepto! - gritó Kaiba mientras activaba su disco.

- ¡DUELO!

*KAIBA 'S LP: 4000* *FRAY'S LP: 4000*

Una moneda dorada apareció en medio del campo, una vez que el proyector holográfico se puso en funcionamiento.

- Escojo cara - anunció Fray, rápidamente. Seto frunció el ceño. La moneda se lanzó al aire y finalmente cayó.

*COIN TOSS: TAILS* (Lanzamiento de moneda, cruz)

- Parece que me corresponde empezar - dijo Seto, robando una carta - Activo a Skullen Army Soldier en modo de ataque. - un esqueleto vestido como soldado apareció en el campo.

*SKULLEN ARMY-SOLDIER/WARRIOR-EFFECT/LV-4/1500* (I)

- Por su efecto, cuando es invocado normalmente, puedo invocar a un Skullen Army de 1000 ATK o menor especialmente. Aparece, Skullen Army Battle Gun.

*SKULLEN ARMY-BATTLE GUN/MACHINE-EFFECT/LV2/ATK:1000* (I)

- Activo el efecto de Skullen Army Battle Gun, cuando hay otro Skullen Army en el campo, puede usarse como una carta de equipo y aumentarle 1000 puntos de ataque.

*SKULLEN ARMY-SOLDIER ATK: 1500-2500*

- Termino mi turno - dijo Kaiba.

*FRAY'S TURN*

- Bien, es la hora de demostrarle a Seto cuál es nuestro poder. Activo a Igniti,

en ataque.

*IGNITI/PYRO-EFFECT/LV-1/ATK: 200* (I)

- Luego activo una carta mágica, Double Summon, que me permite invocar a un nuevo monstruo. Sacrifico a Igniti, y se activa su efecto, cuando es utilizado para el tributo de un monstruo con atributo fuego, no es destruido una vez. ¡Aparece entonces, Thestalos, el Monarca del Fuego!

*THESTALOS THE FIRE MONARCH/PYRO-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 2400*

- Ahora se activa su efecto, por cada carta que el oponente tenga en su mano, 200 puntos de daño son inflingidos a su vida. Tienes cuatro cartas, entonces, ¡pierdes 800!

*KAIBA'S LP: 4000-3200*

- Ahora, a desaparecer esa cosa de tu lado del campo. - dijo Fray, confiado de sí mismo - Activo una carta mágica de equipo, FRIEND BURST! (I), equipándola a un monstruo, incremento su ataque por 200 puntos por cada monstruo en mi lado del campo excepto el monstruo equipado. Eso le da a mi Thestalos suficiente poder para terminar con tu esqueleto.

*THESTALOS ATK: 2400-2600*

*THESTALOS THE FIRE MONARCH ATTACKS!* - *SKULLEN ARMY SOLDIER DESTROYED*

*KAIBÁS LP: 3200-3100*

- ¡Activo el efecto de Skullen Army Battle Gun! - exclama Kaiba - Cuando el monstruo al que equipa es destruido por batalla, puede regresar a mi mano en lugar de irse al cementerio.

Fray frunció el ceño. "Eso es peligroso, si invoca a un monstruo de 1700 o más y lo equipa con esa carta, estaré perdido."

- Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. - dice Fray.

*KAIBA 'S TURN*

- Robo! - exclama Kaiba y observa su mano. - Invoco a Marauding Captain, en ataque.

*MARAUDING CAPTAIN/WARRIOR-EFFECT/LV-3/ATK: 1200*

- Cuando Marauding Captain es invocado, puedo hacer una invocación especial a un monstruo guerrero lv-4 o menor desde mi mano. Invoco a D. D. Assailant.

* D. D. ASSAILANT/WARRIOR-EFFECT/LV-4/ATK: 1700*

- Ahora, lo equipo con una carta mágica, FIGHTING SPIRIT, ahora, por cada monstruo en el campo del oponente, aumenta 300 puntos de ataque.

*D.D. Assailant ATK: 1700-2300*

- ¡Batalla! D. D. Assailant, ataca a su Thestalos, the Fire Monarch.

- ¡No! - exclama Fray - El efecto de D. D. Assailant, al atacar, después del cálculo de daño, él y el monstruo atacado son removidos del juego!

*D.D. ASSAILANT ATTACKS!*

*KAIBA LP: 3100-2800* (Kaiba está perdiendo LP como loco pero sabe lo que hace)

*THESTALOS THE FIRE MONARCH, D.D. ASSAILANT, REMOVED FROM PLAY*

- No termino aún, Marauding Captain, ataca a su Igniti!

*MARAUDING CAPTAIN ATTACKS!* *IGNITI DESTROYED*

*FRAY'S LP: 4000-3000*

- Pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

*FRAY'S TURN*

- Vas a pagarlo, Kaiba - dijo Fray, al ver la carta que robó sonríe abiertamente. - Bueno, llegó la hora. ¡Activo la carta de Santidad! Ahora, ambos podremos robar hasta tener 6 cartas en nuestra mano. - al mirar de nuevo sus cartas, Fray estalla esta vez en una carcajada - Ha ha aha ha aha ha! Allá voy, Seto! Revelo mi carta de trampa, ¡TOKEN TIME! (I) Pagando determinado número de puntos de vida x300, puedo poner tantos Time tokens como veces haya pagado, tipo machine, de 0 ATK y 0 DEF. Pago ¡600 puntos para poner 2 tokens!

*FRAY'S LP: 3000-2400*

*2 TIME TOKENS/MACHINE/LV-1/DEF: 0*

- Ahora, sacrifico a uno de los Time Token, para invocar a Raiza, la Monarca de la Tormenta!

*RAIZA THE STORM MONARCH/WINGED BEAST-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 2400*

- Por su efecto, puedo enviar cualquier carta en el campo al tope del deck de su propietario. Ahora, Kaiba, regresa a tu Marauding Captain al tope de tu baraja.

*MARAUDING CAPTAIN RETURNS TO DECK*

- ¿Qué pretendes lograr con eso?

- Ahora lo verás, permíteme primero activar una carta mágica, Double Summon! Ahora realizaré una nueva invocación, Sacrifico a otro de mis Tokens para invocar a... ¡Mobius, el Monarca del Hielo!

*MOBIUS THE FROST MONARCH/AQUA-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 2400*

- Con lo cual se activa su efecto, ¡destruyendo dos cartas de magia o trampa en el campo! Adiós di Kaiba a tus dos cartas. - las dos cartas de Seto fueron destruidas, y Seto se alarmó.

- No, no puede ser... ¡No!

- ¿Qué no puede ser, que tu estrategia se haya ido abajo? - la sonrisa de Fray era desquiciada, maligna - Tal vez, je je, ¡Indudablemente, me temo que has perdido, Seto Kaiba! HA HA HA HA AHAHAHA A HA! ATAQUEN, MIS MONARCAS, ACABEN DE UNA VEZ CON KAIBA PARA SIEMPREEEEE!

*****CONTINUARÁ******

Nota post-writing: DannyGMaster

Hola, de vuelta. =D Qué alegría, de nuevo a la acción. ¿Sobrevivirá Seto Kaiba al ataque de los Monarcas? ¿Cuales son las intenciones de Unknow?

La respuesta en el próximo capítulo. Aceptaré quejas y sugerencias, como siempre, sus reviews son bien recibidos.

Tengo poco que decir, ¿es eso bueno? Creo que sí. Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Shikai, Dark Yuugi: Seto Kaiba VS los Monarcas (2)!


	8. 07 Seto Kaiba VS los Monarcas 2

DARK YUGI - CAPÍTULO 7

*NOTA: Las cartas inventadas por moi serán notadas así (I) al igual aquellas a las que le cambie el nombre o el efecto a propósito*

*NOTA 2: En este capítulos los duelistas usarán cartas que jamás aparecieron en sus barajas anteriormente y que aparecen en la serie en sagas posteriores o sea GX y 5D's.

/*Seto Kaiba VS los Monarcas (2)*/

El duelo entre Seto Kaiba y Fray Kingsdale prosigue...

**FRAY'S FIELD:

*MOBIUS THE FROST MONARCH/AQUA-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 2400*

*RAIZA THE STORM MONARCH/WINGED BEAST-EFFECT/LV-6/ATK: 2400*

*MOBIUS THE FROST MONARCH ATTACKS!*

- UN MOMENTO! - exclama Seto, incapaz de dejarse ganar tan fácilmente - Voy a activar el efecto de la carta que tan amablemente destruiste.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta desorientado Fray.

- ¡EMERGENCY ESCAPE! (I) Esta carta trampa solo se activa cuando es destruida por un efecto, y su efecto es que termina la fase de batalla, además debo adivinar la primera carta que está en mi baraja, si acierto entonces puedo invocar cualquier monstruo desde mi baraja pagando la mitad de sus puntos de ataque como vida.

- Qué efecto tan largo - opina Fray, y se sorprende - Un momento... La primera carta de tu baraja...

- Exactamente - declara Kaiba triunfante - Ambos sabemos que es Marauding Captain! Con esto, puedo invocar cualquier monstruo, y creo que sabes a cuál voy a invocar. ¡Aparece ya, DRAGON BLANCO DE OJOS AZULES!

*BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON/DRAGON/LV-8/ATK: 3000*

- Muchas gracias, Fray. Si no hubieses utilizado los efectos de tus monstruos, mi dragón blanco no hubiese aparecido.

- Maldición... - se lamentó Fray, con el puño cerrado y la ira apoderándose a cada segundo de su ser. - Pero el duelo aún no termina, además, has perdido puntos de vida, una vez más...

*KAIBA'S LP: 2900-1400*

*SETO 'S TURN*

- Mi turno - dijo Seto, y robó nuevamente a Marauding Captain - Bueno, Ahora comprenderás por qué he estado perdiendo puntos de vida a propósito, condenado asesino - Fray arqueó las cejas - Permíteme activar esta carta que estaba reservando para este momento... ¡MEGAMORPH!

- No!

- Sí, Megamorph es una carta de equipo, cuando mis puntos de vida son menores que los de mi oponente, el monstruo equipado gana el doble de su ataque!

*BLUE EYES ATK: 3000-6000*

- ¡Ahora, Ojos Azules, fulmínalo! RAYO BLANCO!

*BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON ATTACKS MOBIUS!*

6000 - 2400 = 3600

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - grita Fray mientras el rayo blanco lo golpea.

*FRAY'S LP: 2400-0*

Fray cae al suelo, derrotado. Seto corre hacia él, lo agarra de las ropas y lo

encara.

- ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué pretendes hacer secuestrando a los mejores duelistas,

dónde están ellos? ¡HABLA, RATA DE ALCANTARILLAS!

Fray le sonríe...

- No sé de qué estás hablando. - dice - Mi único objetivo era derrotarte, Seto Kaiba, pero veo que necesitaré esforzarme mucho más. Sin embargo contestaré todas tus preguntas, y veo que Lily no está por aquí. Soy Fray Kingsdale, y pertenezco al equipo Unknow #1, nuestro objetivo, es el de derrotar a todos los mejores duelistas del mundo para coronarnos nosotros como los verdaderos reyes de los juegos. No sé de qué secuestros estás hablando, mi jefe siempre dejaba ir a los hombres y mujeres que derrotó, ¿dices que fueron secuestrados, todos?

- Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que solo eres un estúpido aficionado y que he estado perdiendo mi tiempo contigo? ¿ Qué pasa con la amenaza que nos escribieron?

- ¿Amenaza? ¿Qué amenaza? - Fray estaba desconcertado, y Seto también. Sin embargo en la mente de Fray, este comenzaba a atar cabos - ¿Acaso acudiste aquí por causa de una amenaza?

- Velo por ti mismo - le dijo Seto, dándole el papel impreso de la carta, dudando por primera vez de la culpabilidad de Fray. Este lo leyó con rapidez.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! - gritó Fray, poniéndose de pie - No puede ser que mi jefe haya sido capaz de escribir una atrocidad como esta solo para obligarte a venir aquí... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MI JEFE NO ES NINGUN ASESINO!

El joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- No lo es - repitió una voz. Seto se giró y vio a la chica que habían llamado Lily - Al menos no creímos que lo fuera. Pero todo parece indicar que nos mintió.

- Lily, ¿quiere decir eso que nuestro jefe realmente ha sido capaz de esto solo para poder derrotar a Yugi Moto y a Seto Kaiba?

- Creo que deberíamos oir qué tiene que decir al respecto - dijo Seto. - Ustedes dos, ¿podrían llevarme hacia su "jefe?

- ¡Cierto! - exclamó Lily de pronto - Yugi Moto, a esta altura debe estar peleando con Danny. ¡Va a perder, sin duda! Danny G. Master, es el mejor duelista del mundo, lo sabemos porque no ha perdido ni una sola vez en toda su vida.

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó Seto.

- Así es. - dijo Fray, mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran, y echó a correr - Yugi Moto puede ser el rey de los juegos, pero ante Danny G. Master no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Minutos antes...

Yugi se detuvo, puesto que había llegado al centro del parque, donde la gran fuente llena de agua permanecía en las sombras. Y distinguió Yugi a pesar de la oscuridad la figura de una persona, al acercarse vio quién era.

Unos ojos del color del cielo lo miraron, con un brillo muy extraño y casi místico, el dueño de esos ojos tenía el pelo azul oscuro y llevaba una capa tan negra que se confundía con la noche.

- Yugi Moto, debo imaginar - dijo el extraño - Te ves mucho más grande en televisión, pero eso no importa. Porque eres Yugi Moto, ¿no es así?

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Yugi, aunque sabía esa respuesta.

- Mi nombre es Danny G. Master, y por aquí andaba Erika, solo que ahora no está cerca. De modo que te toca pelear contra mí. Somos el Equipo Unknow #0.

- Conque tú eres Unknow, ¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a un inocente solo para demostrarme que existías?

- Eres una persona realmente interesante, me alegra haberme fijado en ti. Los sacrificios son necesarios, mi querido Yugi, tal y como estás a punto de ver - respondió Danny y saltó al suelo, encendiendo su negro disco de duelos. - ¿Tenemos un duelo? La verdad sale en los duelos, y creo que sabes que no te invité solo porque quiero derrotarte porque eres el Rey, pero solo lo sabrás si te enfrentas a mí.

- ¡Tendremos ese duelo! De ese modo me aseguraré de que no lastimes a nadie más.

Yugi encendió su disco de duelos "Aquí voy, ¡por mis amigos y por todos los duelistas que este hombre a asesinado!"

- Este será un juego muy especial, así que te daré algo de ventaja, Yugi. Dejaré que comiences con 8000 puntos de vida mientras que yo tendré 4000.

- De ninguna manera, jugaremos de igual a igual - replicó Yugi.

- Como tú quieras - dijo Danny y se encogió de hombros - te arrepentirás de todos modos, después.

- ¡AL DUELOO! - exclaman, y de pronto un aura de llamas negras aparece y rodea a ambos jugadores formando un círculo.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? - exclamó Yugi - ¿Acaso este será un Duelo Oscuro?

- ¿Y cómo pensabas que sería? - preguntó Danny, mostrando a la vez su puño izquierdo, en el dedo índice llevaba un pequeño anillo que brillaba en su centro el ojo que representaba a los artículos del milenio. - Esta es mi Sortija Milenaria, seguro pensabas que los artículos milenarios eran 7, pues no, esos 7 solo eran los más poderosos, todavía quedan muchas baratijas como esta, capaces de invocar duelos de lo oscuro, como esta sortija y ese objeto que llevas en tu bolsillo, será mejor que lo saques pues puedo sentir que lo tienes ahí.

"Este tipo" pensó Yugi "Conoce la existencia de los artículos, y además supo que yo tengo uno" sacando el espejo milenario y agarrándolo con los dedos anular y meñique. "¿Qué clase de poderes esconderá? Debo estar preparado"

- Conque es un espejo - comentó Danny - Interesante, supongo que no conoces su habilidad, tranquilo, yo tampoco conozco la de mi anillo, pero ya las descubriremos a lo largo del duelo, Je je je...

- Danny G. Master, no, ¡UNKNOW! ¿¡Dime por qué has hecho todo esto!

- Hagamos un trato - propuso Danny - Si logras hacerme daño, te iré revelando información poco a poco, mientras más daño me hagas, sin ganarme, más datos te daré. Supongo que si quieres saber toda la verdad no querrás destruirme de una vez, porque creo que sabes que el perdedor no solo perderá el duelo, sino también su alma. Además, deberás evitar que te mate yo a ti para poder enterarte. Me parece un juego muy divertido, ¿no es así, rey de los juegos?

- ¡Acepto tu reto! - exclamó Yugi, dispuesto a todo. Aquel sí que era un desafío, Yugi realmente quería saber por qué Danny iba tras él, dudaba que fuera solo porque él era el rey de los juegos, para haber hecho todo aquello que hizo tenía que ser algo más, y Yugi tenía que averiguar qué.

*YUGÍS LP: 4000* *DANNY'S LP: 4000* (¡EL DUELO FINAL!)

- Yo tomaré el primer turno - dijo Yugi, sacando una carta de su mazo - Pongo un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y termino mi turno.

*DANNY'S TURN*

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy seguro de que puedo ganarte, Yugi Moto? - le preguntó Danny a Yugi - Porque no he perdido ni una sola vez desde que empecé a jugar, y estás a punto de ver por qué. Paso al duelo, Mmm, activo una carta mágica, ¡UNWANTED REVELATION! (I) Esta carta obliga a ambos jugadores a mostrar todas las cartas en el campo a sus oponentes, y sus efectos si pueden ser activados, no lo hacen. A ver... Tienes un Big Shield Gardna, cuyo efecto no se activa, de modo que se queda en defensa.

*BIG SHIELD GARDNA/WARRIOR-EFFECT/LV-4/DEF: 2600*

- Ahora, activo otra carta mágica, ¡SWORD AND SHIELD! Esta me permite cambiar los puntos de ataque y defensa de un monstruo hasta el final del turno.

*BIG SHIELD DEF: 100*

"¡Oh, no!" pensó Yugi " Ahora puede vencer fácilmente a mi Gran Escudo!"

- Acto seguido, activaré a un monstruo que te hará pasar un muy mal rato. ¡Aparece, CHAINSAW INSECT!

*CHAINSAW INSECT/INSECT-EFFECT/LV-4/ATK:2400*

- ¡Dos mil cuatrocientos puntos de ataque! - exclamó Yugi.

- Sí, pero eso no es lo peor, puesto que lo que sucederá ahora cambiará todo el duelo. Activo ¡ROCKET BREAK! (I) Por el efecto de esta carta de equipo, el monstruo equipado con ella gana una habilidad: cuando ataca a un monstruo cuya defensa es menor que el ataque de mi monstruo, ¡inflije la diferencia como daño a los puntos de vida de mi adversario! Adelante, ataca, Chainsaw Insect, ¡CADENA CORTANTE!

*CHAINSAW INSECT ATTACKS BIG SHIELD GARDNA!*

2400 - 100 = 2300

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! - Yugi gritó muy intensamente, pues ese último ataque lo sintió en todo su cuerpo como si realmente lo estuvieran cercenando, era un dolor punzante e indescriptiblemente grande, tanto así que Yugi cayó de rodillas apoyándose en ambas manos para no desplomarse por completo.

*YUGI 'S LP: 4000-1700*

- Por el efecto de Chainsaw insect - prosiguió Danny, sin inmutarse ante el sufrimiento de su enemigo - Cuando pelea con un monstruo mi oponente puede robar una carta. Adelante, Yugi.

Yugi hizo un gran esfuerzo pero consiguió levantarse y tomó la carta, con la mirada crispada de dolor.

- Termino mi turno - dijo Danny, y Yugi vio en sus ojos que estaba gozando como nadie de ese duelo.

*YUGI 'S TURN*

- Danny G. Master - dijo Yugi, mientras robaba una carta - Eres... eres...

- Despreciable, odioso, malvado, dime lo que quieras - replicó Danny - Jamás las palabras me han hecho daño.

Yugi lo miró con desprecio - Ahora estoy seguro. Danny, ¿tú torturaste a todos tus oponentes de esta forma?

- Solo lo sabrás si logras hacerme daño - respondió Danny - El trato sigue en pie.

- ¡Que así sea entonces! - exclamó Yugi con determinación - Primero, activo la carta mágica, ¡SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!

Las espadas de luz rodean a Danny y a su monstruo.

- Esta carta revela todos los monstruos boca abajo en el campo - dice Danny como quien recuerda algo - También impide que por tres turnos mis monstruos ataquen, ¿me equivoco? No, no puedo equivocarme. Muy bien, Yugi, has logrado retrasar lo inevitable.

- Pongo un monstruo boca abajo en defensa y termino mi turno - dice Yugi.

*DANNY'S TURN*

- Bien, - Danny mira sus cartas y la que acaba de robar, y sonríe - Parece que te has quedado sin suerte. Primero activo a Goblin Attack Force!

*GOBLIN ATTACK FORCE/WARRIOR-EFFECT/LV-4/ATK: 2300*

"Otro monstruo con un ataque impresionante" piensa Yugi, preocupado.

- Luego, lo equipo con otra carta, ¡ROCKET BREAK! (I) y ya conoces su efecto. Pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno. ¡Es inútil que te resistas, Yugi, pronto acabaré contigo y tu alma será mía! ¡HA HA HA HA HA!

Continuará...

Nota post-writing:

Danny G. Master tiene ya dos monstruos muy poderosos con la habilidad de atravesar la defensa de Yugi, y me temo que su baraja esta llena de cartas como esa. Lamento decirlo, pero parece que Yugi no tiene muchas posibilidades de ganarme este duelo (nah, es el bueno, claro que ganará). Nunca he compartido esto, pero uno de mis sueños de la infancia fue pelear contra Yugi en un duelo y ver si era mejor que yo, este fic es una forma de hacer ese sueño realidad. Este ha sido con creces el duelo más difícil de planificar, y a estas alturas no sé como terminará, llevo ya varios turnos planeados en mi cabeza, y todavía falta mucho por narrar. El próximo capítulo de Dark Yugi será bien largo, de modo que me demoraré mucho en escribirlo, mientras tanto intentaré actualizar A Kaiba 's Carol.

Como siempre, gracias a todo aquel que tenga la amabilidad de dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo a la lectura de mis fan-fiction, especialmente a DarkYamiMotou por ser el apoyo moral y la causa principal de que siga escribiendo esta historia, y la verdad de paso debo decir que temo porque su final no sea muy bien acogido, ya que a mí no me convence mucho. Como sea, ese día ya llegará.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y A TODAS POR CREER EN MÍ!

Que la luz sea con ustedes, y que la oscuridad jamás corrompa sus corazones.

DANNY G. MASTER

Shikai, Dark Yugi: ¡EL DUELO DE LAS SOMBRAS MÁS INTENSO! Yugi VS Danny


	9. 08 El duelo de las sombras más Intenso

DARK YUGI - 8 ¡EL DUELO DE LAS SOMBRAS MÁS INTENSO!

*NOTA: Las cartas inventadas por moi serán notadas así (I) al igual aquellas a las que le cambie el nombre o el efecto a propósito*

*NOTA 2: En este capítulos los duelistas usarán cartas que jamás aparecieron en sus barajas anteriormente y que aparecen en la serie en sagas posteriores o sea GX y 5D's.

El duelo entre Yugi Moto y Danny Master prosigue...

**DANNY'S FIELD:

*GOBLIN ATTACK FORCE/WARRIOR-EFFECT/LV-4/ATK: 2300* (Equipado con Rocket Break)

*CHAINSAW INSECT/INSECT-EFFECT/LV-4/ATK:2400* (Equipado con Rocket Break)

*DOS CARTAS EN LA ZONA DE MAGIA/TRAMPA*

**YUGI'S FIELD:

*UN MONSTRUO EN DEFENSA BOCA ABAJO*

- ¡Es inútil que te resistas, Yugi, pronto acabaré contigo y tu alma será mía! ¡HA HA HA HA HA! - la risa de Danny, aunque no era malvada, sí causó cierta impresión en el joven Yugi, quien sin embargo no se amedrentó.

*YUGI'S TURN*

- ¡Veamos qué sigue! - exclamó Yugi, tomando una carta de su baraja - Primero, cambio a mi monstruo boca abajo a modo de ataque. ¡Adelante, MEDUSA WORM!

*MEDUSA WORM/ROCK-EFFECT/LV-1/ATK: 450*

- Activo el efecto de Medusa Worm, cuando es invocado de este modo, ¡Puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo! - exclamó Yugi.

*MEDUSA WORM FLIP SUMMON; CHAINSAW INSECT DESTROYED*

- Ahora activo una carta de juego rápido desde mi mano, ¡BOOK OF MOON!, esta me permite volver a poner a mi Medusa Worm boca abajo, con lo que puedo activarlo nuevamente! ¡Vamos, Medusa Worm!

*MEDUSA WORM FLIP SUMMON; GOBLIN ATTACK FORCE DESTROYED*

- Muy impresionante, Yugi - reconoció Danny - Le has dado la vuelta al duelo, eso es algo que nunca te sale mal.

- Y nunca dejará - dijo Yugi - Ahora, invocaré a ¡FEARLESS MAGICIAN (I) en modo de ataque!

*FEARLESS MAGICIAN/SPELLCASTER-EFFECT/LV-3/ATK:?*

- Activo el efecto de Fearless Magician, removiendo a un monstruo tipo mago o tipo guerrero de mi cementerio, Fearless Magician gana puntos de ataque iguales a la Defensa del monstruo removido hasta el final del turno. Así que remuevo a Big Shield Gardna!

*FEARLESS MAGICIAN ATK: 2600*

- Ahora, Fearless Magician, ¡Ataca a Danny directamente! ¡DESCARGA DE VALOR!

*FEARLESS MAGICIAN ATTACKS!*

*DANNY'S LP: 4000-1400*

Danny se resiente del ataque, aunque no grita sí su expresión cambia y se muestra adolorido.

- Bien hecho, tal y como prometí hazme una pregunta y te la responderé.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué hiciste con los otros duelistas? - le preguntó Yugi con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te refieres a los otros reyes de los juegos? - preguntó Danny, y sonrió - Ellos están bien, paseando tranquilamente por el reino de las sombras, después de que yo les comprara el boleto de ida sin retorno, je je. Pero eso ya lo sabías, o al menos deberías haberlo imaginado. Has malgastado tu pregunta.

Pero Yugi en realidad había preguntado eso porque se había dado cuenta de algo. En su bolsillo, el espejo milenario le mostraba algo, Yugi estaba viendo en la superficie una especie de torbellino y muchas personas siendo arrastradas por él, entre ellas reconocía a algunos como Duhil Ivankovich y Abashar Dumbel, anteriores campeones mundiales del duelo de monstruos. Eso le permitió formularse la hipótesis de que el espejo milenario probablemente le mostraba lo que quería ver, pero aún no comprendía bien cómo funcionaba.

- Lo sabía - dijo Yugi, apretando los puños... - En la segunda fase, se activa el segundo efecto de Medusa Worm, y se vuelve a poner en modo de Defensa boca abajo. Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

*MEDUSA WORM CHANGES TO FACE-DOWN DEF MODE*

*DANNY'S TURN*

"Esto es malo" pensó Danny, analizando su situación "Esa carta Medusa Worm, jamás lo había visto, si lo destruyo con un ataque mi monstruo será destruido por su efecto, luego si invoca otro monstruo con 1400 o más de ataque estaré acabado, si no ataco de todos modos en el próximo turno activará esa carta y me destruirá como sea. Demonios, este tipo realmente es el rey de los juegos, nunca había tenido este problema con mis anteriores oponentes." luego miró su baraja "Todo depende de la carta que saque ahora"

- ¡Robo! - exclamó Danny, y lentamente giró la carta que había sacado rogando fuera su salvadora, al verla se llevó una gran sorpresa y se lo demostró a Yugi sonriendo abiertamente.

- Parece que la suerte no te acompaña - le dijo Danny. Yugi lo miró con rencor.

- Haz tu jugada - dijo simplemente Yugi.

- Cuenta con ello - respondió Danny, y miró su mano. "Solo tengo una posibilidad". Primero pongo una carta boca abajo, luego activo a Sabersaurus en modo de ataque.

*SABERSAURUS/DINOSAUR-EFFECT/LV-4/ATK:1900*

- Luego jugaré MISTICAL SPACE TYPHOON para destruir tus espadas de la luz reveladora. ¡Ahora, Sabersaurus, ataca a su Fearless Magician!

*SABERSAURUS ATTACKS FEARLESS MAGICIAN*

- ¡Activo una carta de trampa, MIRROR FORCE!

- ¡No, espera, activo yo mi trampa, TRAP JAMMER! Esta carta se activa si durante la fase de batalla mi oponente activa una trampa, mi carta niega el efecto de la tuya y esa es destruida!

*CHAIN: TRAP JAMMER DESTROYS MIRROR FORCE!*

- Ahora, Sabersaurus, prosigue con tu ataque!

*SABERSAURUS ATTACKS FEARLESS MAGICIAN*

1900 - 0 = 1900

- ¡Aún no pierdo! Activo desde mi mano el efecto de KURIBOH! Descartándolo al cementerio, el daño recibido por uno de tus monstruos se vuelve 0.

*CHAIN: KURIBOH REDUCES DAMAGE TO 0*

Danny chasqueó los dedos - Termino mi turno.

*YUGI'S TURN*

- Demonios, ambos estamos jugando al máximo, aunque todavía no sé por qué haces todo esto, no te preocupes puesto que ahora lo sabré. Primero, cambio a Medusa Worm para poder destruir tu Sabersaurus!

*MEDUSA WORM FLIP SUMMON; SABERSAURUS DESTROYED*

- Luego, pondré una carta boca abajo, ahora Medusa Worm ataca!

*MEDUSA WORM ATTACKS!*

*DANNY'S LP: 1400-950*

Danny gritó una vez más de dolor, y su cuerpo comenzó a perder color y a desvanecerse.

- Ahora, Danny, dime por qué enviaste a todos los mejores duelistas del mundo al reino de las sombras y por qué quieres enviarme a mí.

Danny lo miró, y sonrió como si le hubieran preguntado algo estúpido.

- De acuerdo, te lo diré.

*****************FLASHBACK*****************FLASHBACK*****************FLASHBACK*****************

El duelo acababa de terminar, Seto Kaiba de 15 años acababa de derrotar a un Danny G. Master de

la misma edad.

- ¡EL GANADOR ES SETO KAIBA! - gritó el narrador por un megáfono, y el público presente aclamó la victoria del joven Seto.

- Gracias por este buen duelo... - dijo Danny y le estrechó la mano a Seto, pero este solo le dio la espalda.

- No digas tonterías, cómo puedes llamar a esto que acaba de pasar un buen duelo cuando has perdido tan miserablemente contra mí, no eres más que un estúpido aficionado cómo te atreves a hablarme como si fueras igual a mí, todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo me has hecho pasar un momento aburridísimo jamás había visto a un duelista tan pésimo como tú, me das asco eres una ofensa para todo el duelo de monstruos y no mereces ser llamado duelista, así que te recomiendo que quemes tus cartas y te alejes del duelo para siempre.

Danny escuchó cada una de esas palabras horrorizado y si miedo iba en aumento con cada palabra, tanto que cayó sentado de la impresión.

"Es un perdedor" "No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a retar al campeón inbatible Seto Kaiba"

Todo el público comenzó a hablar por lo bajo sobre él lo que contribuyó a humillarlo aún más, para él había jugado muy bien pero según esas personas no era más que un perdedor. Las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, él se había esforzado mucho para llegar hasta ahí y había quedado como un imbécil delante de miles de personas, y sus lágrimas contribuyeron a formar esa imagen en los que todavía lo observaban.

*****************FLASHBACK*****************FLASHBACK*****************FLASHBACK*****************

- Desde entonces he odiado a todos aquellos que se creen mejores que los demás solo porque tienen más suerte o son más inteligentes, por eso me uní a esa mujer, ella me aceptó tal como era y me convirtió en un ganador, me dijo que no me rindiera y que luchara solo para cumplir mi venganza. Y aquí estoy, desde hace dos años he estado cobrando venganza de todos los campeones del duelo de monstruos hasta llegar hasta ti, tú eres el último de ellos y cuando te destruya me encargaré de Seto Kaiba el hombre que me convirtió en lo que soy, sé que si logro derrotarte podré derrotar a Kaiba también, y entonces nadie volverá a humillarme, el mundo conocerá a aquel que derrotó a los mejores duelistas del mundo y yo seré el único y auténtico REY DE LOS JUEGOS. HA HA HA HA HA!

Yugi había escuchado el relato de Danny muy sorprendido, ahora comprendía por qué Danny sentía odio hacia él y hacia todos los que sobresalían en el duelo de monstruos. Después de todo sin embargo su venganza iba dirigida a Seto Kaiba y Yugi solo era el último peldaño en su ascenso hacia esa venganza. Y de nuevo volvió a ver que el espejo milenario se activava, mostrándole esta vez todo lo que Danny le había explicado. Fue así como Yugi conoció la verdadera habilidad del espejo milenario: era capaz de mostrarle los recuerdos que regresaban a la mente de quien Yugi quería, como una ventana al pasado.

- Dijiste que te uniste a una persona que te instó a vengarte. ¿Quién es? - a Yugi le interesaba mucho saberlo.

- Lo siento, pero solo tienes una pregunta.

- Pongo a mi Medusa Worm en defensa nuevamente y termino mi turno - dijo Yugi.

En ese instante salieron a escena Seto Kaiba, Fray y Lily, quienes escondidos tras las luces del círculo oscuro habían escuchado todo.

- ¡Jefe Danny! - exclamó Fray - Este hombre, el que me aseguraste yo derrotaría, me ha vencido, y me ha mostrado esto. - le enseñó el papel arrugado, Danny no reaccionó - ¿Cómo pudiste, jefe? ¿Realmente ibas a asesinar a esa persona si Kaiba no acudía? ¿Solo porque te humilló en el pasado?

- Ahí estás - dijo Danny, mirando a Seto e ignorando por completo a Fray - Eres tú, no has cambiado sigues siendo el mismo maldito de hace dos años. ¿Acaso me recuerdas, o sigo siendo una mosca insignificante para ti? Cuando este duelo acabe, Seto Kaiba, juro que iré por ti y acabaré contigo.

- Eso no pasará - dijo Fray, lleno de determinación - Lo siento, pero nos has traicionado a mí y a Lily no puedo creer que nos usaras para algo tan siniestro, y además qué es este círculo de luz que los rodea a ti y a Yugi Moto?

- Es un círculo oscuro - dijo Lily - Aparecen cuando alguien está teniendo un duelo oscuro, el perdedor de este duelo morirá. - Fray se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y Seto se mostraba escéptico.

- Escucha - le dijo Seto a Danny - Sé quien eres puesto que te recordé cuando contaste lo que sucedió en ese torneo. Es cierto que te dije todas esas cosas y no me arrepiento, sin embargo esa no es razón para que asesinaras a todos los demás duelistas que ni siquiera tenían que ver nada conmigo, si querías venganza simplemente podías haber ido a por mí.

- Eso nunca sería suficiente - replicó Danny, con odio en sus ojos apretando los puños - Todos los reyes de los juegos son iguales, se creían superiores pero yo les demostré quién era superior, y cuando derrote a Yugi Moto demostraré que soy el mejor duelista del mundo y que soy mejor que tú, Seto Kaiba.

*DANNY'S TURN*

- ¡Es mi turno! Ahora, activo la carta mágica IMPOSSIBLE FUSION (I), pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida, me permite escoger dos monstruos en mi baraja y enviarlos al cementerio, selecciono L. COMMANDER (I) y D. COMMANDER (I) y ello me permite fusionarlos, así crearé, ¡a LIGHT&DARK ULTIMATE COMMANDER (I)!

*DANNY'S LP: 950-475*

*LIGHT&DARK ULTIMATE COMMANDER/FUSION/WARRIOR-EFFECT/LV-9/ATK: 3800 DEF: 300*

- EL EFECTO DE MI MEJOR MONSTRUO! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas Danny, dominado por la ira - CUANDO TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS EN EL CAMPO DE MI OPONENTE ESTÁN EN MODO DE DEFENSA, PUEDE ATACAR DIRECTAMENTE A LOS PUNTOS DE VIDA DE MI ADVERSARIO, Y SI MIS PUNTOS DE VIDA SON MENORES QUE LOS DE ÉL, NO PUEDE ACTIVAR NINGUNA TRAMPA DURANTE MI FASE DE BATALLA!*

Eso dejó a todos los presentes profundamente afectados con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Yugi Moto, lo siento, pero tu vida acaba aquí...

- ¡Danny! - gritó Yugi, desesperado - ¡Reconsidera lo que estás haciendo! ¡Aunque me derrotes no te convertirás en el Rey de los Juegos, nadie te respetará! ¡Dices que odias a los que se creen mejores, pero TÚ tampoco eres mejor que el resto puesto que piensas que el puesto de Rey es solo para ti! ¡ENTIENDELO DANNY! ¡NO LOGRARÁS NADA DE ESE MODO!

- NO ME IMPORTA - gritó Danny - ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡LO QUE ESTÁ EMPEZADO HA DE TERMINAR, Y MI VENGANZA AÚN NO TERMINA, NO TERMINARÁ HASTA QUE ACABE CONTIGO! ¡LIGHT&DARK ULTIMATE COMMANDER, ATACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El monstruo descargó un rayo gigantesco contra Yugi y este no podía hacer nada para defenderse, el rayo blanco y negro impactó contra él cegando a todos los demás, y haciendo que el círculo de llamas negras se elevara hasta los cielos encendido y listo para absorver una nueva alma, el alma de Yugi Moto, el rey de los juegos. Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, el grito que no podía ser de nadie sino de Yugi, y luego las luces disminuyeron y la oscuridad de la noche volvió a reinar.

Cuando todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad, Seto miró hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido el duelo, Danny se hallaba de pie, sonriendo y repitiendo "He ganado" una y otra vez como el tono de voz de un demente, esbozando una maniática sonrisa, y Yugi yacía tendido en el suelo. Seto corrió hacia él y le tomó el pulso, pero fue inútil.

Yugi Moto no tenía pulso. De pronto, un torrente de sensaciones comenzaron a recorrer a Seto, su sangre comenzó a bullir y su cerebró estaba a punto de estallar debido a la infinita presión que acababa de embargarlo. Se levantó, luego de depositar lentamente el cadaver de Yugi en el suelo, y gritando estridentemente, se lanzó hacia Danny con una sola intención: matarlo.

Continuará...

Nota post-writing: ¿Realmente Yugi ha muerto? ¿Sobrevivirá Danny G. Master a la ira de Seto Kaiba? ¿Veremos por fin a Yami en el capítulo siguiente?

Me odio a mí mismo, o a mi personaje, fue capaz de por su venganza matar al mismísimo Yugi Moto, debo aclarar que yo, DannyGMaster el real, jamás haría algo como eso, este es un fan-fiction que quede claro, ¡por favor no me odien por haber matado a Yugi! Bueno, muerto en realidad no está, solo ha sido enviado al reino de las sombras, y de allí se puede regresar (Como Mai y todos los que fueron enviados en la saga Battle City del anime). El próximo será el capítulo final, muchas gracias a DarkYamiMotou y a todos los que han seguido esta historia, os lo agradezco de todo corazón, os quiero y hasta la próxima!

DannyGMaster (arrepentido por matar a Yugi, pero lo que se comienza ha de terminar)

SHIKAI, DARK YUGI: 09 Las sombras entre nosotros...


	10. 09 Las sombras entre nosotros

DARK YUGI - 9 LAS SOMBRAS ENTRE NOSOTROS

*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Kazuki Takahashi.

Oscuridad...

Oscuridad absoluta...

Esa era la descripción más acertada para el lugar donde se encontraba. Si es que aquello se podía definir como "lugar". No veía absolutamente nada, aunque más bien le parecía que no tenía ojos. No tenía cuerpo alguno.

Al instante comenzó a recordar. El duelo con Danny G. Master... la ira de este... y el ataque de un monstruo llamado LIGHT&DARK ULTIMATE COMMANDER (I) el cuál lo había dejado sin puntos de vida. Luego, un dolor extremadamente insoportable, y luego se encontró en ese lugar.

Cayó inmediatamente en la cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

"Puede ser este... ¿El Reino de las Sombras?"

Podía pensar, luego existía. De modo que aquel era el reino de las sombras. No era acogedor, daba miedo, incluso. Sin embargo, había pensado que era un sitio lleno de criaturas malignas, salidas de los más oscuros rincones del infierno, ¿o acaso aquel no era el infierno? Parecía demasiado... tranquilo. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si al menos hubiese algo que pudiera guiarme..."

De inmediato notó que comenzaba a moverse. Era una sensación extraña, pero de algún modo sabía que se estaba trasladando. Una luz dorada apareció muy a lo lejos. ¿Luz en el reino de las sombras? Comenzaba a dudar que realmente se encontraba en tal sitio. A medida que se acercaba, la luz se intensificó, y Yugi comprobó no sin sorprenderse que el resplandor provenía de algo conocido: el Espejo Milenario, solo que este espejo era tan grande como la Kaiba Corp., posiblemente mucho más.

Se acercaba a toda velocidad. La superficie del enorme espejo le mostró algo impactante: era el Puzzle Milenario, el objeto que una vez había pertenecido a Atemu, su antiguo compañero de aventuras. Se detuvo justo frente al espejo, observando la enorme pirámide que se extendía ante sus ojos. Una piedra rectangular, que hacía las funciones de puerta de entrada, se deslizó muy lentamente, como si invitara al joven Yugi a entrar. Yugi sabía que no tenía opción. Se encontró a sí mismo atravesando el espejo.

Una vez lo hubo atravesado, descubrió que había recuperado su cuerpo, ya que podía verlo. También vio el puzzle gigante en forma de pirámide, y la entrada abierta, esperando por él. Se veía en el interior un pasillo cerrado, repleto de jeroglíficos e iluminado por una larga hilera de antorchas situadas a cada lado del corredor. Yugi, sin miedo, avanzó hacia el interior, y luego a través del iluminado pasillo.

Los jeroglíficos contaban una especie de historia, y a medida que los observaba Yugi descubrió que era su propia historia. Vio pasajes importantes de su vida reflejados en la piedra antigua, el día que había hecho amistad con Jounouchi, Honda y Anzu. El día en que por primera vez Atemu, o Yami, había tomado el control de su cuerpo, para defenderse del malvado Ushio. El enfrentamiento con el egipcio Shadi. Todas las aventuras que pasaron en el horrible juego que Kaiba preparó solo para él, el Death-T. (Nota: Todo esto ocurre en los primeros volúmenes del manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! y en la serie de 26 episodios que lanzó Toei antes de que saliera DM)

Los torneos del Reino de los Duelistas, Ciudad Batallas, la lucha contra el Orichalcos, la aventura en el Mundo de la Mente de Atemu, todo estaba allí, incluso llegaba hasta el duelo entre Yugi y Danny. Y luego... no había nada. Las paredes a partir de ese punto estaban completamente vacías, y Yugi comprendió que era así porque lo que iba a continuación aún no ocurría. Justo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que el pasillo llegaba a su fin, y es que se había entretenido mirando las paredes y no había puesto atención al camino que recorría.

Se encontró en un sitio muy familiar. Era el interior del puzzle milenario, un interminable conjunto de escaleras y puertas que desafiaba por completo la lógica. "No otra vez" se lamentó. Mas esta vez observó fascinado cómo las escaleras cambiaban de lugar a conciencia, juntándose unas con otras justo frente a él, y conformando a la vez una escalera que terminaba, en lo alto, con una puerta dorada que ostentaba el ojo de Horus. Yugi, sin pensarlo dos veces, escaló cada uno de los 134 peldaños hasta llegar arriba.

La puerta dorada se abrió por sí sola, permitiendo a Yugi adentrarse en un lugar que le desconcertó por completo. Era su propia habitación. Estaba justo como la había dejado aquella misma mañana. Pero algo en ella lo sorprendió, e hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido, y las lágrimas asomaran en ellos.

En la silla giratoria se hallaba Atemu sentado. Llevaba la misma ropa que Yugi recordaba, estaba idéntico a la última vez que lo había visto. Incluso, de su cuello colgaba el puzzle milenario.

- Has crecido mucho, Yugi - dijo Atemu al verlo. Yugi no tenía palabras. Además no sabía qué decir. Ver a su querido amigo, no, a su hermano ahí, le provocó tal sentimiento, que las lágrimas se salieron por sí solas de sus ojos, gimió el nombre y se lanzó hacia el faraón para abrazarlo. ste lo recibió también llorando, y por mucho tiempo, no sabrían decirlo, estuvieron así, disfrutando el reencuentro.

- ¡Atemu! ¡Atemu! ¡Atemu! ¿Es esto un sueño?

- No, querido amigo, no lo es - respondió Atemu, mirándolo fijamente - Aunque ciertamente, esto no es real.

- ¿No es real? - preguntó Yugi, desconcertado - ¿Cómo que no es real? ¡Estás aquí, delante de mis ojos! Si no existieras, yo no podría verte.

- No necesariamente - replicó Atemu frunciendo el ceño - Ni tú ni yo existimos, Yugi, y este mundo tampoco existe, pero eso el algo que escapa a tu comprensión. Tendrías que estar muerto para darte cuenta...

Yugi abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿Significa eso que no estoy muerto?

Atemu asintió con la cabeza.

- Exactamente - dijo - Tu cuerpo sigue en el mundo real, aunque tu alma se encuentra aquí, conmigo. Al parecer, fuiste derrotado por alguien con poder oscuro, y ahora estás en el Vacío.

- ¿El... vacío?

- Sí, es un no-espacio a medio camino entre el mundo real y el Reino de las Sombras. Es a donde van almas que son tan puras, que no tienen cabida en el reino de lo oscuro. Tal como tú, y yo.

- Entonces, ¿te has pasado todo este tiempo atascado en este mundo... vacío?

Atemu solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Aquí no se tiene noción del tiempo, y no hay demasiado que hacer, tampoco. Pero, dime, ¿en qué condiciones fuiste derrotado?

En ese momento, Yugi se dio a la tarea de explicar a Yami todo lo sucedido. Mientras tanto...

Seto corría hacia Danny G. Master, fuera de sí. Su única intención era matarlo, pero, antes de que llegase al joven, este se desmayó de fatiga y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Casi de inmediato, una figura blanca salió de entre las sombras. Blanca digo, puesto que su ropa irradiaba luz, como una luciérnaga en medio de la noche.

- ¡Erika! - exclamaron Fray y Lily, que se habían mantenido al margen de la situación.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - exclamó Seto - ¡Será mejor que te quites de en medio! O tendré que acabar contigo también.

- ¿Es posible que el que una vez fue de piedra, Seto Kaiba, ahora se haya vuelto tan suave como el algodón? - preguntó Erika, divertida, y Lily pudo sentir, emanando de ella, un aura maligna. Esa no era la misma Erika que había conocido. ¿O lo era?

- Erika... - dijo Lily - Tú, ¿por qué te noto diferente? Como si... como si fueses otra persona...

Erika no dijo nada. Se arrodilló junto al incosciente Danny, y delicadamente removió la sortija milenaria de su mano. Seguidamente, se alejó de Danny mientras sostenía el objeto con la mano izquierda unos segundos, antes de ponérselo en su anular derecho.

Los demás vieron eso, y al instante comprendieron lo que sucedía.

- No puede ser - exclamó Fray - Erika, tú eres "ella"! ¡La persona que Danny dijo lo había incitado a acometer su venganza!

Erika sonrió, tal y como lo había hecho Danny.

- Así es - admitió - Fui yo. - miró de reojo a Danny casi con desprecio - Qué fracasado, el duelo oscuro fue demasiado para él. - se giró hacia Seto - Bueno, Kaiba, supongo que todavía quieres tomar venganza. Así es que estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese reto.

Llevaba el disco de duelos en su brazo.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir Seto. Sin embargo, un grito lo interrumpió.

- ¡Detente! - exclamó Fray, corriendo hacia él e interponiéndose entre Seto y Erika - ¡Esta pelea es mía! ¡Erika, nos hiciste ser parte de un plan condenadamente maligno! Nos manipulaste a Lily, a mí, ¡incluso a Danny, nos hiciste creer que él era el perpetrador de todo esto, mientras tú eras quien verdaderamente movía los hilos! Demando saber por qué, Erika. ¡DIME POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE TODO ESTO!

La que una vez había sido su compañera, sonrió. No era una sonrisa maniática, ni maligna, solo era una sonrisa.

- Oh, mi querido Fray. Me temo que no comprendes la situación. - activó su disco de duelos - Bueno, ¡por favor permíteme ayudarte!

Una energía oscura, maligna, comenzó a emanar de la baraja de Erika, y de Erika misma.

Sacó una carta de su baraja, y la activó con un rápido movimiento.

- BRAIN CONTROL!

*ERIKA 'S LP: 4000-3200*

De la carta que Erika acababa de jugar salieron un par de manos demoníacas que se lanzaron hacia Fray, que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Esas manos lo agarraron por las sienes, y de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron opacos, vacíos.

- Comandadme, ama - dijo en una especie de trance. Seto estaba sorprendido, con solo activar una carta había convertido al chico en su sirviente.

- Ja ja ja ja! - rió Erika, esta vez como una auténtica maniática - ¡Ahora te demostraré mi poder! - sacó otra carta de su baraja y la activó - ¡ARMADURA GUIA DE ATAQUE! Ahora, mi sirviente, Fray, Atrapa a Seto Kaiba!

- Sí, ama - Fray se giró lentemente hacia Seto. Sin previo aviso, dio un estrepitoso grito y se lanzó hacia Seto. Este se echó a un lado esquivando casi milagrosamente el puñetazo que Fray le lanzó. Detuvo un nuevo puñetazo con el brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo golpeó en el estómago a su agresor, que cayó al suelo, adolorido.

Sin embargo, cuando centró su atención en Erika, ésta había utilizado otro BRAIN CONTROL (ERIKA LP: 3200-2400)para poseer a Lily. Y vio que la joven avanzaba hacia él, esta vez, con una daga en sus manos. Maldita sea, no podía golpear a una dama. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Seto decidió olvidarse de la caballerosidad. Su vida estaba en juego...

Yugi terminó su relato.

- De modo que eso fue lo que sucedió - dijo pensativo Yami, apoyando su cabeza en el puño cerrado como El Pensador.

- Así es... - afirmó Yugi.

- Ciertamente es un problema. Has llegado a la nada, pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo regresar a la realidad? Porque, para poder salvar a Kaiba, y quizás al resto de nuestros amigos, tendrás que volver. No hay otro modo.

Yugi negó con la cabeza, mostrando una expresión de impotencia.

- No sé qué hacer...

- Bueno, entonces creo que deberías preguntarle al espejo milenario. - sentenció Yami. Yugi lo miró sorprendido - Sí, me has dicho que el espejo milenario te ha ayudado a encontrar las respuestas que necesitas. Entonces, no hay razón para no preguntarle. Claro, no será como la bruja de Blancanieves, pero, quién sabe, quizás te ilumine el camino.

Ahora que lo pensaba, fue el espejo milenario quien ayudó a Yugi a encontrar a Yami. Y ocurrió así porque Yugi había preguntado qué hacer. Entonces...

Notó que lo llevaba en el bolsillo, y hubiera jurado que antes no estaba allí. Fuera como fuere, ahora no disponía de tiempo para pensar en pequeñeces como esa. Lo agarró, entonces, y se miró en él. Su rostro, que no parecía estar hecho de materia, sino de algo más allá de su propia comprensión, le devolvió la mirada.

- Espejo Milenario... - dijo, sintiéndose realmente como la bruja del cuento infantil - Dime, ¿de qué modo puedo regresar al Mundo Real?

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el cristal plateado se iluminó, y un rostro apareció en él. O más bien, un par de ojos y una boca.

- Una sola alma viajó al Reino del Vacío (Término mal utilizado al no encontrar uno mejor) - dijo el espejo - Pero solo dos pueden retornar... - luego, la cara desapareció y el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

No podía ser. Primero, imágenes claras, ¿y ahora de pronto le salía con un acertijo?

- No comprendo. - dijo Yugi, rascándose la cabeza.

- Creo que yo sí - afirmó Yami, y sus ojos carmesí se iluminaron - Yo vine aquí solo. Tú también. Pero antes éramos una misma persona. Lo que ha dicho el espejo, es que para regresar...

- Tenemos que volvernos una sola persona de nuevo - concluyó Yugi.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- He esperado demasiado este momento - dijo Yami.

- Yo también - añadió Yugi. Ambos alzaron los brazos. Luego, se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos.

- Nuestra fraternidad, es indestructible - dijeron a la vez - Y nadie, nunca, ni siquiera el destino, podrá separarnos.

El puzzle en el cuello de Yami y el espejo en el bolsillo de Yugi brillaron como nunca antes. La cadena del puzzle se alargó hacia el espejo y este flotó hacia ella. Cuando se tocaron, una explosión lleno de luz del Mundo del Vacío.

Y luego, Yami y Yugi dejaron de inexistir.

Seto se hallaba en aprietos. Lily y Fray, poseídos por la magia de Erika, lo habían acorralado. Ambos se acercaban a él, tan rápidamente como su estado de trance les permitía, a paso de zombie, podría decirse. Erika, por su parte, reía tal y como lo había hecho Danny.

- Seto Kaiba, ha llegado la hora de que pagues... - decía, divertida.

- ¡Erikaa! - exclamó Seto, habiendo escuchado su nombre cuando Fray la nombró. No conocía a esa persona, y si iba a morir, al menos debía saber cuál era la razón. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? No será, ¿por ese idiota de allá?

Miró hacia Danny, que seguía tendido en el suelo. Su enemiga sonrió.

- Claro que no, él solo fue otro instrumento, otro peldaño en mi ascensión al poder. Te lo explicaré, Seto Kaiba, aunque no mereces saber nada... - Fray y Lily se detuvieron, a solo dos metros del joven. Al menos iba a ganar algo de tiempo para pensar un plan.

»Más allá de los infundados deseos de venganza de Danny, yo he tenido siempre un objetivo, y no ha sido la venganza. Mi sueño desde pequeña, fue el de ser escuchada, ser reconocida. Mis padres son la causa de lo que soy ahora. Me enviaron a un convento para hacerme monja, sin consultarme, sin preocuparse por si yo estaba de acuerdo o no. Pensaron que eso era lo mejor para mí. Les rogué que no me hicieran eso, que me permitieran escoger mi propio camino, yo deseaba forjar mi destino por mí misma, ser lo que quisiera ser. Pero no me escucharon. Estaban convencidos de que el mundo exterior era un peligro, algo con lo que no debía tener contacto. Temían que, si iba a una escuela normal, me juntase con "gente inadaptada" como ellos llamaban a los jóvenes, que, según su naturaleza, son rebeldes y solamente respetan una regla: No hacer caso del resto de las reglas. - Erika hizo una pausa, mientras rodaba los ojos, como si estuviese diciendo algo estúpido - De modo que pasé dos asquerosos años en el

Real y Pontificio Convento de la Santa Concordia, en Italia. Pero la vida de monja es demasiado aburrida. El convento no fue de ninguna ayuda para mí: Yo, alguien que creía que uno debía hacer, para hablar en términos vulgares, lo que le venga en gana. Las monjas debían entregarse por completo a la fé en ese estúpido dios que no hace nada sino desviar a las personas de sus propios intereses.

A Seto no le interesaba en lo absoluto la historia de Erika. Sin embargo, se obligó a prestar atención, aunque su mente siguiera trabajando en una posible salida.

- Piénsalo - prosiguió la joven - Desde que "apareció", la religión no ha hecho nada bueno a la Humanidad. En cambio, ha causado miedo entre las personas, dando explicaciones estúpidas a fenómenos normales, como la peste bubónica, atribuida entonces a designios divinos para purgar a la humanidad. Ha provocado guerras, como la Guerra Santa y las Cruzadas, destruyendo civilizaciones y aplastando otras religiones solo por creer de forma distinta. Ha estado en contra del progreso, persiguiendo a grandes científicos y pensadores solo porque intentaban explicar con fundamentos reales lo que su dios no podía. La Inquisición asesinó a miles de inocentes como Giordano Bruno, que solo deseaban contribuir al gran conocimiento de la humanidad. Otros miles fueron quemados solo por tener un comportamiento "raro", asociado siempre con el culto al demonio, falsas brujas y adoradores de Satanás, que un día araban sus campos, y al siguiente,

sin saber por qué, ardían en la hoguera. Allí donde va la religión cristiana, solo hay problemas. Millones de personas en todo el mundo rezan todas las noches a dios para que resuelva sus problemas, pero dios no las escucha, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque dios no existe.

- Todo eso que has dicho... Ha sucedido realmente, no puedo negarlo, pero, aún así, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

- Entonces, como dije antes, yo siempre he querido ser reconocida. Bueno, para ello, debía obtener poder. Ahora, gracias a las sombras, lo tengo - dijo Erika, mostrando con el puño cerrado el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular - Pero, para llegar a ser reconocida, tengo que ocupar un puesto en lo más alto posible. ¿Qué mejor puesto para comenzar esa escalada, entonces, que el de presidente de la empresa de juegos más poderosa del mundo, la Corporación Kaiba? Entonces, al haber definido tal objetivo, comencé a elaborar un plan para llegar hasta ti. Danny G. Master, llegó a mí como caído del cielo, un chico inteligente con ansias de venganza, justamente contra la persona que yo deseaba capturar. Así, juntos, dimos comienzo al Proyecto U., de Unknow, bajo ese pseudónimo comenzamos a rastrear a todos y cada uno de los campeones regionales, nacionales, internacionales, del Duelo de Monstruos, uno por uno fueron cayendo todos, en parte gracias a nuestra desbordante capacidad estratégica y en parte

gracias a nuestro artículo milenario. Así, fuimos avanzando hasta llegar a ti, Seto Kaiba. Y ahora, que estás a mi merced, utilizaré mi tercer BRAIN CONTROL para convertirte en mi esclavo mental. Entonces, con Yugi Mutou fuera de juego, todo seguirá marchando tal y como siempre. Y tú dirigirás Kaiba corp. ante el público, siendo yo quien realmente controle todo lo que hagas. De esa forma, seré la dueña de tu grandiosa corporación, y una vez que logre eso comenzará la tercera fase de mi plan: eliminar completamente la religión de la faz de la Tierra.

- ¡ESTUPIDECES! - exclamó Seto, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Dices estupideces! ¿Estás diciendo, acaso, que toda esta sarta de imbecilidades, todo este plan cuidadosamente estudiado, meticuloso al extremo, casi perfecto, fue concebido para erradicar la religión? - se echó a reir, como si le hubieran contado una broma muy graciosa, algo muy impropio de él - Eso, es completamente imposible. La humanidad siempre ha buscado algo en qué creer, y siempre lo buscará. Todo lo que has dicho sobre el cristianismo es cierto, pero, entonces, ¿por qué sigue teniendo seguidores en todo el mundo? ¿Por qué, acaso lo sabes? No me hagas reir diciendo tonterías como esa, pensando que eres capaz de cambiar algo tan grande como eso! Un rey puede doblegar a sus súbditos, pero no puede obligarlos a que lo amen. No puedes obligar al resto del mundo a dejar de creer, de tener fe. Ese Dios, exista o no, tampoco obliga a los

humanos a que crean en él. Es decisión de ellos hacerlo o no. Es tan simple como eso.

Erika no quería escucharlo. Sus palabras no tenían significado para ella. Seto Kaiba, no era tan inteligente después de todo, pensó. No comprendía, nadie comprendía cómo se sentía. Decidió que había llegado el momento.

- Pensé, que al menos te convencería de que tengo razón, pero veo que no es cierto. Realmente, eres tan terco como pensaba, Seto Kaiba. Bien, si ese es tu deseo, acabaré con tu libre albedrío ahora mismo.

Alzó puño cerrado, apuntando la sortija milenaria hacia Seto, que no supo qué hacer. La reliquia comenzó a brillar, luego, Erika sacó una carta de su baraja, la carta rezumaba energía oscura.

- Hasta nunca, Seto Kaiba... - dijo Erika, sonriendo de nuevo - SNATCH... STEAAAL!

Erika activó la carta mágica, Snatch Steal, y unas manos oscuras provenientes de la carta se lanzaron hacia Seto Kaiba. En ese preciso instante, Danny G. Master abrió los ojos.

No fue capaz de creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Nota post-writing:

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! Ehem, sí, aquí termina este capítulo, pero no el fic. Cómo decirlo, a medida que escribía, me di cuenta de que el grosor del final de esta historia es demasiado grande como para hacerla en un solo capítulo. Por eso, decidí dividirla en dos, espero me disculpen por ello. De hecho, este tiene unas cuantas palabras, y el segundo tendrá más que este. En otro orden de información, emm, debo aclarar que yo NO CREO NI REAFIRMO nada de lo que dijo Erika en este capítulo. Si hay alguien que haya leído este capítulo y tenga fe en dios, me disculpo formalmente. ¡Pero Seto los defendió, recuerden eso!

Les digo algo, NO ESPEREN SENTADOS (AS) el final de este fic. Es condenadamente difícil sacar tiempo para escribir, de hecho, he eliminado 15 minutos de mi plan de estudio para dedicarlos a mis fics (o en este caso, a ESTE fic). Escribo rápido y no tengo tiempo de corregir, así que probablemente esté plagado de errores que repararé cuando tenga más tiempo.

Eso sería todo, lamento haber dado esta parrafada final (si es que alguien la lee). Reviews serán agradecidos, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias por Mensaje Privado, lo que deseéis. Gracias por haber leído este capítulo.

¡ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU! MATA NE!

Shikai-Dark Yugi: El Oscuro Yugi... (el título del fic)


	11. 10 Dark Yugi

**DARK YUGI - 10 DARK YUGI...**

DISCLAIMER: Algunos personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maestro Kazuki Takahashi, quien es su creador y mi ídolo. Esta historia se escribe con el solo objetivo de entretener, y como homenaje a este ingenioso mangaka.

Nota pre-writing:

Tengo que suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper disculparme con todos los que siguen este fic. Me he demorado siglos en escribirlo, y cuando dije que por fin lo haría, esa misma noche me arrepentí y volví a escribir el capítulo. Este tampoco me gustó, y lo empecé otra vez. Y esta es la vencida. Estaba todo ese tiempo buscando la manera de darle un toque diferente, un final que no se pareciera mucho a los clásicos de siempre, que fuera eso y un poco más. Y después de dos horas de estrujarme el cerebro, finalmente encontré la solución:

He inventado una variante de juego utilizando las cartas del duelo de monstruos, con un montón de reglas fáciles de aprender, pero difíciles de inventar. Y no añado más para que disfruten del capítulo.

Respondiendo a Chiyo Asakura (de paso, Gracias por tu review), os explicaré por qué este fic se llama Dark Yugi. OK, como todos saben la palabra japonesa para "oscuridad" es yami, en inglés "darkness" o "dark" para abreviar. Bien, cuando vas a hablar de algo oscuro, en inglés se dice Dark Algo, y en japones Yami Algo. Así, Dark Yugi en japonés se diría Yami Yugi, y casualmente Yami es el nombre de ese personaje de YGO que tan genial es. Es como si estuviese diciendo el nombre del protagonista en inglés, seguido del nombre del otro protagonista, como si escribiese Dark&Yugi, solo quito el & para que a la vez concuerde formando una pareja adjetivo+sustantivo, Dark+Yugi, o Yami+Yugi, a la vez haciendo referencia al Yugi oscuro que no es otro que el Yami que veremos en este cap. Suena raro, pero al leer entenderán mejor. (Espero...)

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

¡SALUDOS!

Erika activó la carta mágica, Snatch Steal, y unas manos oscuras provenientes de la carta se lanzaron hacia Seto Kaiba. En ese preciso instante, Danny G. Master abrió los ojos.

No fue capaz de creer lo que estaba presenciando.

- ¡ALTO! - gritó, casi sin fuerzas - ¡NO! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO! Erika, Todo esto está mal... tú... no puedes... - pero no pudo seguir, las energías le faltaban.

Erika, concentrada en su tarea, lo ignoró completamente. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Seto pensó que era incapaz de hacer nada. Parecía, realmente, que aquel era el fin...

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, y Seto nunca llegó a saber con seguridad cómo ocurrió todo. En aquel instante el mundo se paralizó a su alrededor, más bien, los sucesos acontecieron muy lentamente, como si transcurrieran en ralenti. La adrenalina, seguramente pensaría más tarde.

Danny G. Master, lanzándose hacia Erika, la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y se impulsó hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él hacia el suelo. A causa de esto, el hechizo de Snatch Steal se desbarató, habiendo estado las manos negras a solo un par de centímetros de la cabeza del de pelo castaño.

Un segundo después, un sonoro estruendo precedió a una columna triangular de luz que descendió del cielo e impactó sobre el círculo oscuro, que todavía permanecía en el suelo de Central Park, girando lentamente. Seto tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, tal era la intensidad luminosa de aquel fenómeno. Hasta los amigos de Yugi, que merodeaban aún por las afueras, se sobresaltaron al ver lo que ocurría, y pensaron en Yugi inmediatamente.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y el sonido desapareció. Seto, por su parte, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Y lo que vio lo dejó, definitivamente, sorprendido. Yugi estaba allí, de pie, interponiéndose entre él y sus enemigos.

No, aquel no era Yugi. ¿O lo era? Era varios centímetros más alto, y cuando Yugi volteó el rostro para sonreírle, vio que tenía tres mechones rubios sobre la frente. Al principio pensó que era el otro Yugi, pero al verle los ojos descubrió que eran de color violeta. La misma mirada llena de determinación.

Aquel era Yugi, y no lo era. Como si el Otro Yugi y Yugi se hubiesen transformado en uno solo. ¿Era algo así de inaudito posible?

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Danny, aturdido y medio cegado gracias a la descarga de luz que había provocado el recién llegado - ¿Quién es ese? Parece Yugi Moto, y a la vez otra persona.

- No soy Yugi Moto - dijo el que acababa de aparecer. Tenía una voz profunda y gentil a la vez - Ni Yugi Moto, ni Atemu. Mi nombre es... Dark Yugi.

- ¿Dark... Yugi? - preguntó Danny, desconcertado.

Dark Yugi se giró hacia Seto, y le tendió la mano. Seto la aceptó y el primero lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Dark Yugi.

- He estado mejor - respondió Seto - ¿Me puedes decir por qué hace un segundo estabas muerto y ahora has vuelto a la vida? Porque, esto simplemente carece de explicación alguna.

- Ya veo que sigues tan escéptico como siempre. No morí, sino que fui al Reino del Vacío. Allí me convertí en quien soy ahora.

- Qué interesante - dijo Erika, que acababa de recuperarse, mirando a Dark Yugi como si fuera un objeto museable - Un alma fusionada. Esto es lo que pasa cuando dos personas diferentes se convierten en una sola. Nace un ser nuevo que combina la personalidad y el aspecto físico de ambas, aunque, en este caso, al ser ambos cuerpos prácticamente idénticos, la diferencia no es demasiado apreciable.

Dark Yugi se giró para ver a quien estaba hablando.

Repentinamente se puso en pie de guerra, al ver que dos personas hostiles se ponían de pie. Se trataba de Fray y Lily, quienes seguían presas del control mental.

Danny, aún abrazando a Erika por detrás, se había levantado obligando a su prisionera a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡SUELTAME, MALDITA SEA! - gritó fuera de sí la joven.

- Basta - repitió Danny - Basta.

- El anillo ha dejado de hacer efecto sobre él - dijo Dark Yugi, mirando al joven - Por tanto, ha vuelto a ser el de siempre.

Erika intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de Danny, pero era inútil. La explosión de luz había llenado al joven de energía, mientras que a ella la había debilitado.

- Maldito sea Yugi Moto - dijo Erika entre dientes - ¿Cómo pudo regresar? ¡Lo enviamos al reino de las sombras! ¡Se supone que nadie regresa de allí!

- Ya dije que no soy Yugi Moto - repitió Dark Yugi, sin molestarse - Soy el resultado de la unión entre Yami Atemu y Yugi Moto.

- Ya veo - dijo Erika, comprendiendo - Para regresar se requieren dos almas. Entonces, casualmente encontraste a tu vida anterior y ambas se fusionaron para poder regresar.

- El 90% de lo que has dicho es cierto - respondió Dark Yugi - Ya que no fue casualidad que nuestra combinación fuese consumada. Los lazos que nos unen propiciaron que volviéramos a encontrarnos. Sin embargo, tú, que has vivido tu vida sumida en el odio a la sociedad que te fue impuesta, no puedes comprender eso.

Erika sonrió malignamente, y al hablar lo hizo en un tono psicopático.

- Tienes razón, no puedo comprenderlo, y tampoco quiero. Habéis ganado, o eso creéis. Ahora, qué piensan hacer conmigo, entregarme a las autoridades, matarme, enviarme al reino oscuro. Ninguno de ellos son destinos para los cuáles no esté preparada.

- Un juicio - dijo Dark Yugi solemnemente, encarando a Erika como si estuviese viendo al diablo en persona - No hay mejor forma de destruir a un enemigo que ganándole en su propio juego, así que te dejaré escoger. ¿De qué modo quieres ser juzgada?

Erika no respondió al instante. Miró a Dark Yugi, como si analizara a su oponente. Dos minutos después, sonrió decidida.

- Eso es muy propio de ti, Yugi, todo lo resuelves con un juego - dijo - Diría "Tengamos un duelo"... pero eso sería demasiado fácil... para ti, quiero decir. Eres el rey de los juegos, y si Danny te ganó en esa ocasión fue por pura suerte, debo reconocer. No, esta vez no será tan fácil como un duelo de monstruos, tiene que ser algo mucho más interesante. Yo digo que inventemos un juego nuevo.

Aquella propuesta dejó a todos los presentes perplejos. Erika aprovechó la confusión para liberarse de Danny.

- ¿Un juego... nuevo? - preguntó Dark Yugi, interesado.

Erika sonrió para sus adentros. Lo había atrapado, después de todo su punto débil era realmente que lo retaran a un juego. Y si era un juego que nunca antes había jugado, tanto mejor.

- Así es, un juego muy interesante - dijo mientras maquinaba un plan. Había tenido una idea espléndida, y su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, inventándose las reglas del que mucho tiempo después sería considerado uno de las mejores variantes del Duelo de Monstruos de todos los tiempos. (Nota: Sí, como no, yo diciendo esto y ni siquiera he dicho cómo es el juego. A lo mejor no gusta a nadie...) - Y su nombre es... ¡Trap-Magic-Monster Match!

- Trap...Magic...Monster...Match - repitió Seto, también visiblemente interesado - Eso me suena a Duelo de Monstruos.

- Ciertamente, y es porque tiene mucho que ver con ese juego - dijo Erika, orgullosa de sí misma - Permíteme explicar las reglas. Primero que todo, necesitarás tu baraja de duelo, pero debe tener 40 cartas exactas, y no debe incluir ningún monstruo fusión.

Erika apuntó la sortija milenaria hacia un punto entre ella y Dark Yugi, la magia oscura brotó del anillo, tomó forma mientras se dirigía hacia el punto donde Erika apuntaba, transformándose en una extraña mesa de color negro, cuyo borde estaba saturado de estrellas de siete puntas. Dos rectángulos azules aparecieron sobre su superficie, uno a cada lado. Erika puso su baraja sobre el rectángulo que le correspondía.

- ¿Juegas? - preguntó a Dark Yugi, señalando a su respectivo rectángulo, donde Dark Yugi debía colocar su baraja.

Dark Yugi no dijo nada, solo barajó sus cartas y las depositó con suavidad en el lugar indicado.

- Muy bien, proseguiré con la explicación. Para entender fácilmente cómo funciona este juego, digamos que es una adaptación conceptual del clásico "Piedra, Papel o Tijera" llevada al duelo de monstruos. Cada uno de nosotros irá sacando una carta a la vez, de ambas una será la ganadora, teniendo en cuenta la siguiente consideración: Trampa vence a Mágica, y Monstruo las vence a ambas. Si salieran dos monstruos, el vencedor será el de mayor nivel. Las cartas especiales (continuas, campos, etc.) tienen prioridad sobre las básicas, y pueden contradecir a la regla principal, o sea que si un jugador jugase una trampa y el otro una magia de campo, este último gana. En cuanto a los monstruos, si su ataque y defensa son iguales, entonces cumple la misma condición.

- ¿Y qué pasa si sacásemos dos trampas básicas, por ejemplo? - preguntó Dark Yugi.

- En ese caso, ambas cartas son descartadas y se vuelve a sacar. Pero si dos monstruos del mismo nivel aparecen, entonces tendrán que pelear y vencerá el de mayor ataque.

- Interesante, - dijo Dark Yugi, emocionado - ¿Algo más que deba saber?

- Ah, claro. Los efectos de las cartas pueden ser activados siempre que no tengan ninguna condición especial, y afectan directamente al juego. Por ejemplo, si un jugador saca un monstruo y el enemigo saca por ejemplo la carta trampa "Trap Hole", técnicamente ganaría el primero, pero como el efecto de Trap Hole afecta directamente a un monstruo recién invocado, entonces se realiza una tirada de azar, en este caso se hará con una moneda. - mientras decía esto, un disco dorado apareció en el centro de la mesa. - Si el jugador acierta, entonces el efecto se activa y el monstruo es destruido, por tanto el segundo gana. Si falla, entonces todo transcurre como debe ser y el primero gana. ¿Comprenden? Ahora bien, cuando un jugador gane, 1 contador se le anotará, notándose usando estas estrellas a cada uno de nuestros lados del tablero.

Cuando el juego llegue a 20 turnos, el jugador con más contadores gana. Como son 40 cartas, ambos tenemos un 50% de probabilidades de ganar, ya que la mitad de nuestras cartas puede resultar ganadora en cada uno de los 20 turnos que durará el juego.

Dark Yugi analizó las reglas que le había descrito Erika cuidadosamente.

- Me parece justo - aceptó, sonriente - Es hora de que empiece el juicio. Erika, una vez que este juego termine, ¡pagarás por tus crímenes con tu alma!

- Eso solo lo decidirá el destino - le respondió Erika confiada - Por eso hice que este juego no diera lugar a la creación de estrategias, ¡es puro azar! ¿Confías en tu suerte, Yugi?

- Soy Dark Yugi - dijo tranquilamente - Comencemos el...

- ¡Espera, Dark Yugi! - exclamó de pronto Danny. Dark Yugi lo miró - ¡No tienes por qué ceñirte a las trampas de Erika! ¡Por favor, deja que las autoridades se encarguen de ella! Si perdieras, ¡todos estaremos acabados, incluso tú!

Dark Yugi escuchó las palabras del joven sin demostrar expresión alguna. Miró a Seto, pero éste solo frunció el ceño, como si dijese "Haz lo que te venga en gana".

- Comprendo tus sentimientos, Danny G. Master - dijo Dark Yugi, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo plácidamente - Y me alegra de que pienses con tu propio corazón y no bajo el control de otros - miró de soslayo a Erika, que se mostraba impaciente - Pero debes entender que esto es algo que debo hacer, no solo por ti y por tus compañeros, los que habéis sido manipulados por Erika, sino por Seto Kaiba, por mis amigos, y por todos aquellos que murieron en sus garras, por sus familias, por sus almas, ¡por todos ellos es que debo derrotar a Erika!

Las palabras de Dark Yugi impactaron a Danny, quien sorprendido por su determinación, asintió en silencio.

- Estamos contigo, Dark Yugi - dijo el joven. Erika miró a Danny con desdén.

- Vaya, vaya, llegué a pensar que realmente eras fiel a tus sentimientos. Hace años me dijiste, que harías lo que fuera por llegar a ser famoso y reconocido. Por eso te confié este anillo - dijo mirando la sortija del milenio - Pero me has defraudado.

Danny le devolvió la mirada, cruzado de brazos.

- Sí, es cierto, antes deseé realmente ser alguien poderoso, incluso estaba dispuesto a matar por lograrlo, pero ahora que he despertado, he descubierto que mi manera de obrar no fue la correcta. Existen modos de despuntar sin tener que recurrir a la violencia, y el asesinato.

- Di lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que mataste junto a mí - dijo Erika, divertida - ¿Crees que con solo cambiarte de bando puedes limpiar la sangre de tus manos? ¡No me hagas reír! No importa lo que hagas, la culpa de todas esas muertes seguirá siendo tuya, no mía.

- ¡Te equivocas! - gritó de pronto Dark Yugi - Ese chico obró en contra de sus convicciones, controlado por una fuerza oscura más allá de su control, el odio, alimentado con el poder oscuro de esa sortija. Es un alma que busca el perdón sumida en el arrepentimiento, a diferencia de ti, Erika, quien no tiene remordimientos por nada.

Erika asintió, sonriente. Miró fijamente a Dark Yugi, esperando descubrir qué sentimientos escondía esa mirada suya. Pero si Yugi Mutou era fácil de leer, este nuevo Yugi no era tan propenso a ser estudiado. Pero Erika no prestó atención a ese detalle, ya que ella tampoco era muy legible, o eso pensaba. Era importante, sin embargo.

- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos este duelo oscuro? - preguntó Erika, demostrando una vez más su impaciencia - Mientras más rápido terminemos, mejor. Faltan todavía muchas horas para el alba, y no he dormido en 50 horas. Hasta las reinas del mundo tienen que descansar, ¿no crees?

- Estás diciendo palabras muy inocentes para una mente de tu calibre - dijo Dark Yugi - Será mejor que actúes tal y como has hecho hasta ahora. Comencemos, ¿dices que tenemos que sacar una carta a la vez?

Erika asintió, poniendo su mano sobre la primera carta de la baraja, lista para voltearla. Dark Yugi hizo lo mismo.

- Será mejor que no pierdas, Yugi - lo amenazó Kaiba - Si no puedes ganarle a esta presumida entonces no eres digno de ser llamado "Rey de los Juegos".

- Dark Yugi, confiamos en ti - dijo Danny ayudando a Seto.

- No se preocupen, amigos, no fallaré - aseguró Dark Yugi, y se centró en el juego que estaba a punto de acontecer.

- ¡Que Seto Kaiba sea testigo de tu derrota, Yami Yugi, o como sea! Cuando termine conmigo, tu alma se pudrirá en el Reino de las Sombras!

Entonces, el primer duelo de Trap-Magic-Monster de la historia dio comienzo, ambos jugadores sacaron las primeras cartas.

DARK YUGI DRAWS: Magic Cylinder (T)

ERIKA DRAWS: Snatch Steal (S) (+)

- Mal comienzo, para ti quiero decir - dijo Erika - Has sacado una trampa, pero como mi magia es de equipo vence a la tuya.

La carta se iluminó con una luz verde y un rayo de idéntico color salió disparado de ella y destruyó en pedazos la carta de Dark Yugi.

- ¡Mi carta! - exclamó Yugi, al ver cómo su Magic Cylinder se vaporizaba frente a sus ojos. Mientras la carta de Erika cayó suavemente sobre la mesa. Una estrella en el extremo de Erika se iluminó.

- ¿Ah, olvidé mencionarlo? - preguntó Erika, fingiendo inocencia - Cuando perdamos una carta, la PERDEMOS en serio. Así sí es un juego de las sombras de verdad, ¿a que lo hace más divertido?

Seto y Danny estaban atónitos, pero Dark Yugi no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡Esto ha sido muy ruin! - exclamó Seto, poniéndose en el lugar de Yugi mientras pensaba en sus tres dragones blancos. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para borrarse esa imagen horrenda de la mente.

Dark Yugi miró a Erika, sin preocuparse en no demostrar su odio. Eso era jugar sucio, de saber que sus preciosas cartas estaban en peligro, jamás hubiera aceptado ese reto. Si algo llegara a pasarle a su mago oscuro, o a su Kuriboh... No quería ni pensarlo. Tenía que ganar ese juego, definitivamente, pero 19 de sus cartas aún corrían el riesgo de desaparecer, y para siempre.

Erika observó que había logrado su objetivo, infundirle miedo y preocupación a su oponente, al poner en juego algo que era muy importante para él. Sonrió, triunfante, mientras decía.

- ¿Qué, a dónde se ha ido toda esa valentía que tenías antes de iniciar el juego? Parece que cuando hay algo que valoras mucho en peligro, no tienes la misma confianza contigo, ¿o sí? Vamos, deja de llorar por esa carta reemplazable y saca - mientras decía esto puso nuevamente la mano sobre su baraja, lista para sacar.

- De... despreciable - se lamentó Dark Yugi. La mayoría de sus cartas las había escogido de entre las que Pegasus le había obsequiado, pero el resto eran demasiado importantes. Ese Magic Cylinder, por ejemplo, había sido un regalo de Duke, uno de sus mejores amigos. "Duke, donde quiera que estés, perdóname" - Destruir lo que es importante para otros es un crimen despreciable, ¡Erika, todo esto lo pagarás muy caro! ¿Entendiste?

Puso una mano sobre su baraja, dispuesto a proseguir con el duelo. Fuera como fuera, tenía que ganar. Erika observó que Dark Yugi había pasado de la sorpresa a la ira.

"Eso, Yugi, ódiame, enfurécete más y más."

Ambos sacaron cartas a la vez.

DARK YUGI DRAWS: Pot of Greed (S)

ERIKA DRAWS: Ferocius Drone /LV4 (M)

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Danny - Dark Yugi...

Esta vez la carta se transformó en el monstruo que representaba, un zángano terrorífico que atravesó con su aguijón la carta mágica de Dark Yugi, que se rajó por la mitad.

- ¡Nooo! - exclamó Dark Yugi al ver que otra de sus cartas desaparecía. Una estrella para Erika se iluminó.

- Ya vaan dos - dijo infantilmente Erika - Creo que el destino está en contra tuya, Yugi.

- El juego apenas comienza - respondió su oponente con el rostro sombrío, mientras volvía a posar su mano sobre su baraja de cartas. "Cartas, por favor, respondan" imploró.

Erika hizo lo mismo, y ambos sacaron.

DARK YUGI DRAWS: Kuriboh /LV 1 (M)

ERIKA DRAWS: Smashing Ground (S)

- ¡Bien, esa jugada favorece a Dark Yugi!

- Un momento - exclamó Erika - Como ven, mi carta es Smashing Ground y su efecto puede ser activado, así que lanzaré la moneda. Si acierto, Tu Kuriboh será destruido. ¡Adelante, moneda, escojo Cara!

El disco dorado se lanzó al aire por sí solo, dio varias vueltas en el aire y cayó suavemente.

*COIN TOSS: TAILS!*

- Oh, demonios... - se lamentó Erika, mientras Kuriboh se materializaba y destrozaba su carta con sus garras. Una estrella se iluminó en el lado de Yugi.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Dark Yugi, pero eso no lo animaba. "Ha estado cerca, pero de algún modo lo he logrado. Sin embargo, el juego apenas comienza".

- No cantes victoria todavía, imprudente - dijo Erika - Apenas hemos empezado, y ya te llevo la ventaja.

"Ha logrado sobreponerse al susto inicial" pensó Erika "Qué chico tan fuerte. Sabe que para ganar debe jugar, y a pesar de que su deck está en juego, no se ha rendido."

- Sé lo que estás pensando - le dijo Dark Yugi mientras posaba su mano en su baraja - En que no voy a rendirme, ¿no es así? Es cierto, aunque mi baraja peligre, la vida de mis amigos es mucho más importante. ¡Y no voy a permitir que los lastimes!

- Menos palabras y más juego - se quejó molesta Erika. Tanta determinación le daba náuseas. Puso la mano sobre la baraja, y ambos hicieron su jugada...

*** A LAS AFUERAS DE CENTRAL PARK ***

- ¿Qué rayos habrá sido eso, de todos modos? - se preguntó Jounouchi, observando detenidamente el cielo, como si fuera a ocurrir otro evento luminoso como el que acababan de presenciar.

Anzu y Honda se miraron, pero ninguno conocía la respuesta.

- Como sea, ese rayo de luz definitivamente tuvo que ver con Yugi - dijo Anzu - ¿No creen que deberíamos ir a ver?

Jounouchi negó con la cabeza.

- Ya sabes lo que sucedería. - Anzu asintió, apenada. Jounouchi se sentía por su parte impotente, inútil - ¡Demonios! - exclamó - ¡Yugi, espero que estés bien!

- Un auto se acerca - lo interrumpió Honda, concentrado en detectar el sonido de un motor. Los otros dos hicieron silencio, y también pudieron escucharlo.

- ¿Quién rayos será a estas horas? - se preguntó Jounouchi, pero estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta.

Era un Nissan rojo de lujo, el automóvil que se detuvo frente a ellos segundos más tarde. Del vehículo se bajó una persona conocida.

- ¡Pegasus! - exclamaron los tres al verlo. Iba vestido con su acostumbrado traje rojo, y llevaba un maletín plateado consigo. Tan pronto se hubo bajado, el automóvil arrancó y lentamente se alejó del lugar.

Este los saludó en silencio.

- Hablen en voz baja, amigos de Yugi - les advirtió - El enemigo está muy cerca, aunque no tanto como para escucharnos, aunque nunca se sabe.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor Crawford? - le preguntó Anzu.

- Vine, en primer lugar porque la curiosidad me mataba, quería saber quién había sido capaz de derrotar a tantos campeones y reyes de los juegos sin ser descubierto. Y segundo, para mostraros esto.

Se sentó en un banco del parque, y los tres se pararon tras él. Acto seguido abrió su maletín que era en realidad una computadora portátil y les mostró la pantalla a los jóvenes.

- ¡Esto es...! - exclamó Honda, asombrado.

En la pantalla los chicos podían ver a Yugi y a una desconocida desde distintos ángulos, Kaiba y otro desconocido estaban ahí, todos concentrados en una mesa negra muy sospechosa.

- No pude contenerme, así que instalé cámaras espías por todo el Central Park - se explicó Pegasus - Así es como los encontré, y decidí venir de inmediato.

- ¿Ese es Yugi? - preguntó Jounouchi, mirándolo fijamente - ¿O es Atemu?

- Ninguno de los dos, y los dos al mismo tiempo - respondió Pegasus - ¡No hay tiempo para explicarlo! Pero parece que los dos Yugis ahora son uno solo, de alguna manera. Y están peleando contra esta chica, que no puede ser otra sino la líder de Unknow, ¡la Asesina de Reyes!

- ¿Y a qué juego están jugando? - preguntó Anzu, preocupada - Parecen cartas de duelo, pero...

- Es un juego que se inventaron en un dos por tres - explicó Pegasus - Yo mismo no puedo entender bien las reglas, pero por lo que parece, Yugi o Atemu o quien sea está perdiendo.

Los chicos vieron un cierto ápice de desesperación en los ojos de su amigo.

- Yugi... - dijeron.

- No podemos hacer nada, solo observar - dijo Pegasus, dramático - Y esperar que el joven Yugi haga una vez más gala de sus habilidades y gane este juego. ¡Su vida depende de ello!

*** DE VUELTA AL JUEGO ***

El juego había arribado ya a su décimo octavo turno.

DARK YUGI'S COUNTERS: 9

ERIKA'S COUNTERS: 8

EMPATES: 1

Hasta el momento Dark Yugi no había perdido ninguna otra carta importante, pero el peligro inminente persistía, y eso le preocupaba grandemente. Quería confiar en sí mismo y en sus cartas, pero, ¿cómo iban a responderle ellas si estaban todas en peligro de desaparecer? Mientras tanto, Erika permanecía tranquila e impasible, sabiendo que su oponente estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó - ¿Todavía tienes miedo de perder alguna de tus valiosas cartas? Vamos, no puedes quedarte ahí parado todo el tiempo. Puedes rendirte en cualquier momento, y evitarte el dolor de ver desaparecer tu querida baraja.

- ¡No! - exclamó Dark Yugi - Por mis amigos...

- ¡BASTA YA DE HABLAR DE TUS AMIGOS! - lo interrumpió Erika, estallando ella - ¡Tú no le importas para nada a tus amigos! ¡De otro modo, estarían aquí, apoyándote! ¿Por qué demonios sigues fiel a ellos?

Dark Yugi la miró con desdén.

- Alguien que nunca ha tenido amigos de verdad - dijo - No puede entender lo que significan. No están aquí conmigo, porque yo les pedí que no vinieran. Ellos insistieron en acompañarme, pero yo se los prohibí. Porque no quería que se pusieran en peligro. Sin embargo, ellos están cerca, esperando que yo regrese. Puedo sentirlo. ¡Por eso es que no me rendiré!

Diciendo esto, sacó la siguiente carta. Erika lo hizo también, llena ya de ira.

DARK YUGI DRAWS: PAINLESS MAGICIAN /LV 3 (M)

ERIKA DRAWS: VESPEN QUEEN /LV 5 (M)

El monstruo de Erika aplastó al de Dark Yugi, con ello los contadores quedaron empatados 9 a 9. La próxima jugada decidiría el fin del juego, pero ambos jugadores estaban concentrados en su batalla filosófica más que en el propio juego.

- ¡No hay amigos que valgan en este mundo! - gritó Erika fuera de sí, tomando la siguiente carta - ¡Terminan traicionándote, odiándote, o matándote! ¡Eso es lo que siempre hacen! Un día crees tener a las mejores amigas del mundo, y al siguiente tú quedas en bancarrota y ellos desaparecen del mapa y cuando las encuentras y vas hacia ellas, te ignoran por completo. ¡ESO NO ME PARECE AMISTAD! ÖYA NO QUEDAN VERDADEROS AMIGOS!

- ¡Te equivocas! - exclamó Dark Yugi a su vez, tomando también su última carta. - ¡Cada cuál escoge a sus propios amigos! Es cierto que no todo el mundo es igual, y así como hay personas que andan con uno por puro interés, otras realmente te aprecian, saben ver qué sentimientos albergas y saben que pueden confiar en ti tanto como tú puedes confiar en ellos. Esos son los verdaderos amigos, y sí existen, ¡PORQUE YO TENGO MUCHOS AMIGOS COMO ESOS!

Ambos sacaron cartas a la vez. En ese momento, los corazones de Dark Yugi, de Erika, de Seto, de Danny G. Master, de Pegasus, de Anzu, de Jounouchi y de Honda se paralizaron, sus miradas expectantes hacia las dos cartas que decidirían la suerte de los contrincantes.

"Cartas, por favor" rezó Dark Yugi "Reciban nuestros sentimientos, ¡y obséquiennos con la victoria!"

*DARK YUGI DRAWS: DARK MAGICIAN /LV 7 (M)* ATK:2500

*ERIKA DRAWS: VESPEN QUEEN /LV 7 (M)* ATK:2300

- ¡Activaré el efecto de mi Vespen Queen! - exclamó una Erika desquiciada - ¡Su ataque aumenta en 300 puntos por cada monstruo del oponente!

- Eso significa que si la tirada se realiza satisfactoriamente, ¡Vespen Queen tendrá 2600 y Yugi perderá! - exclamó Seto.

- ¡CRUUUUUUZ! - exclamó Erika.

La moneda se lanzó al aire y comenzó a girar lentamente. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

"Yo... solo quería ser reconocida. Quería que me amaran como cuando éramos ricos, antes de que la empresa de mis padres quebrara y se volvieran locos, hasta el punto de enviarla a un convento por no tener dinero para pagar la escuela. ¿Por qué es tan cruel el destino? Miren nada menos en lo que me convertí, en una asesina. Y todo porque no supe escoger bien a mis amigos. O porque mis padres eran unos endemoniados puritanos."

Cayó sobre la mesa, girando lentamente. Pero Erika sabía qué iba a sacar la moneda.

"él ganará. ¿No siempre sucede así? ¿Por qué es ahora, en el último momento, que me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido? ¿Por qué ahora quiero perder, en lugar de ganar? ¿Qué tiene este chico... que me ha hecho cambiar de parecer tan fácilmente"

Sonrió al ver cómo la moneda se detenía.

*COIN TOSS: HEADS!*

El Mago oscuro de Yugi se materializó y destruyó a la Vespen Queen con su cetro mágico. El último contador fue para Dark Yugi. En algún lugar del Parque, tres jóvenes gritaron de alegría al ver que su amigo había ganado.

Pero en el centro del parque todo era sombras y melancolía. Seto estaba demasiado serio, Dark Yugi se había quedado en silencio, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sentía dentro de quien había sido su enemiga un sentimiento que jamás pensó que poseería: Remordimiento.

Erika sonreía, como si la hubiesen liberado de un peso enorme. Sonreía aliviada, feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y Danny G. Master, sin contener las lágrimas, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

- Ah, Danny - dijo ella, una lágrima atravesó su mejilla. La mesa oscura se disolvió en un remolino de energía, como un agujero negro. - ¿Tú también te arrepientes?

- Nunca me había sentido... tan... tan arre... arrepentido - dijo entre lágrimas el joven, mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente. Ella también lo abrazó.

- Tranquilo, ahora podremos descansar - dijo Erika. El anillo que llevaba en el dedo se deslizó por sí solo de su dedo y cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico - Pieza de metal diabólica, me arrepiento mil veces de haberlo usado. Pero ya todo está bien, el destino ha decidido llevarnos de vuelta.

- ¿A dónde, Erika? - le preguntó Danny.

- A las sombras - le respondió la chica tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - le preguntó Seto a Dark Yugi, mientras el torbellino de oscuridad envolvía a la pareja.

- Ellos se han perdonado mutuamente - respondió Dark Yugi - Aunque la Oscuridad aún no los perdona. Así que se los lleva a su reino, donde puede castigarlos como le plazca.

- Qué cruel - opinó Seto - Aunque ya sabes que no me gusta que hables de esas tonterías.

- Sí, lo siento - se disculpó Dark Yugi.

Erika lo miró una última vez, y sonrió de nuevo, como lo haría Danny.

- Nos veremos en el infierno...

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser engullidos por las sombras. Todas las luces se apagaron súbitamente y el parque quedó en la más oscura penumbra. Solamente la luna llena les servía cómo luz, y esa noche estaba mucho más brillante.

Pasaron mucho tiempo sin decirse nada. Fray y Lily seguían inconscientes, exentos a todo lo ocurrido. Seto iba a despertarlos cuando descubrió que Dark Yugi había comenzado a brillar. El extraño ojo que había visto montones de veces apareció en su frente.

- Mi misión como Dark Yugi ha concluido - dijo Dark Yugi - Es hora de que Atemu y Yugi Muto vuelvan a ser almas separadas. Seto, escúchame atentamente. Cuando Yugi despierte no recordará nada de lo ocurrido. Asegúrate de recoger la sortija milenaria y entrégasela a Pegasus, él sabrá qué hacer con ella. Esos chicos de allá tampoco recordarán nada. Ayúdalos también, por favor.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea - dijo Seto - ¿Algún otro favor que pedirme antes de irte?

Dark Yugi sonrió simplemente.

- Sigue esforzándote. Quizás algún día logres superar a Yugi.

- Dalo por hecho - dijo Seto, y lo último que vio de Dark Yugi mientras se deshacía en polvo estelar dorado fueron sus ojos violeta. "Santo dios, no quiero creer que todo esto sea real. Pero demonios, vaya si lo creo"

Yugi Mutou apareció del mismo modo que había desaparecido Dark Yugi. Dormía profundamente.

"Como si nada hubiera ocurrido"

Seto caminó hacia donde estaba la sortija. Se agachó y la recogió con dos dedos como si se tratara de un pedazo de basura.

Escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos, por lo que se giró. Los amiguitos de Yugi corrían hacia ellos, seguidos de cerca por Pegasus.

- Menos mal - se dijo, mirando el anillo - Esta cosa sí que es peligrosa. No me gusta confiársela a un idiota como Pegasus, pero...

Era lo que Dark Yugi le había pedido. Y Seto Kaiba siempre cumplía lo que decía.

Muchos días después Yugi finalmente despertó en su cama, en su habitación. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero sus amigos estaban ahí, velándolo. En seguida le contaron todo. Y entonces recordó a Atemu. Miró hacia la ventana, hacía un sol espléndido y no había una sola nube en el cielo.

- ¿Es un buen día para duelear, verdad, chicos? - preguntó, y ellos asintieron. "Yami, ¿dónde estará ahora? No debe estar en el vacío, tampoco creo que en el reino de las sombras. Entonces, ¿dónde?"

Decidió que, quizás, esa una pregunta que nunca podría responder.

***EL FIN...***

Nota post-writing:

¡TERMINÉ! ¡VIVA, AL FIN TERMINÉ! Vaya si costó trabajo hacer este final. Me tomó una semana más de lo que había planeado. Pero creo que valió la pena. Es una inmensa alegría terminar de una vez este proyecto que si no fuera por DarkYamiMotou, a quien estoy ETERNAMENTE agradecido y me quedo corto, no estaría terminado. ¡ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU!

Y ya lo ven, final feliz, excepto para los malitos (TToTT) y para mí. ¿A dónde fue Yami? Sinceramente, ni yo mismo lo sé. Os lo dejo a su imaginación.

Y... Ah, no sé qué más decir. Me duelen los dedos, voy a estar sin escribir por lo menos una semana recuperándome de esta... T-Tu En fin, no puedo hacerle nada, me despido y nos vemos en A Dark Eternity, que por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con Dark Yugi. Es solo coincidencia. O en Victis Honos, mi otro fic.

Os quiero a todos (as), REALMENTE OS ADORO!

Danny G. Master


End file.
